Leaf
by RainiDayz
Summary: When a small village in the Land of Wind is faced with a mysterious and thieving killer, Lady Tsunade sends Rock Lee and Gaara to put an end to it. But what will happen when everything is put on the line? slight OC- only the killer.
1. An Unexpected Comrade

Prologue

One afternoon in the Leaf Village Konoha, a determined bushy browed shinobi looked out unto the waters running freely under a bridge beneath him, his arm resting on the railing and his head in his hand. He sighed happily. He was alone, not really thinking of anything, serine and peaceful. It was his most favorite place in the village, besides it's training grounds. He had just finished his starting training for the day when he came here. It was just so... relaxing.

Meanwhile in the streets of said village, the genin ninja weapons specialist Tenten was hopping from rooftop to rooftop looking for him on request of the fifth Hokage.

"Where is he?" she thought to herself, trying hard to complete the Hokage's orders, though she hadn't seen him that day.

Soon enough into her search however, she reached the bridge and found him.

"Lee!" she called to him, happy by her mini sucess.

He looked up and smiled to her. "Oh, hi Tenten, what's up?"

"Lady Tsunade wanted to see you. She said she has an important mission for you."

His smile widened. At last he had a new mission. It had seemed forever since the last one. He thanked Tenten and made his was towards the Hokage' s office.

.

.

He arrived before the door of Lady Tsunade's office. He paused his bandaged hand just before knocking, hearing someone's speaking to her. Unable to make out any words or sign of 'bad timing' , he opened the door.

"You asked for me Lady Tsu-" he stopped short. His eyes locked on the person she had been speaking with. "Gaara?" he questioned.

The red haired sand ninja faced him, arms crossed over his chest and gourd on his back.

"Hello Lee." He said in his distinct low monotone voice.

Lee stood in the door way for a moment, a little surprised, and confused.

"Yes, come in Lee," Lady Tsunade said, bringing him back. "close the door behind you."

He nodded and closed the door, then making his way over to her desk, standing next to the well-known and feared Suna ninja.

"Good," Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face, the way she did when she was serious. "now, I need to tell you about a very important mission you're going on." She looked at them both and continued. "There's been a string of problems occurring in a small town in the Land of Wind, ranging from the most being common thievery to what was assumed to be murder." She lowered her voice. "I've decided to send you two to stop it."

Lee moved. "But, Lady Tsunade, aren't there supposed to be three ninjas in a squad?"

"Yes, however," she dropped her hands. "All other shinobi I would send with you are busy with other missions they are capible of. That's why I called Gaara, knowing the reigion. I also believe if you two work together, speed, strength, and sand, I know you two can complete this mission with ease." She smirked.

Lee beamed with determination, Gaara seemed unmoved.

"Finally, I want you to return this theif here to the Leaf Village when you've captured him. Bring him to my office." Tsunade waved. "You two will leave as soon as you're ready. Is that clear?"

Lee nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." Tsunade reclined. "Get to it."


	2. A Twitch

Lee immediately started packing for the mission, his thoughts racing. He was excited, in fact thrilled to go to the Land of Wind, but one thing still conerned him. \

"Gaara will be my only comrade..." He thought, placing his pack over his shoulders.

He had long forgiven Gaara for what had happened during the Chunin exams, the thought of it hardly occuring to him anymore, in a way, it made him stronger. But there was something else.

"He is a very strong and skillful ninja, but there is something about him that seems..." He couldn't put his finger on it.

Shrugging it off, he continued his thoughts about the mission and started towards the edge of the village.

.

.

Gaara walked along the edge of the town, no one directly staring, but he felt eyes of people watching him carefully. He ignored them and stepped with a slow, steady stride, letting his thoughts roam on the mission as well, his more focused of the subject at hand.

"This job in the Land of Wind isn't far from Suna. Could it be a ninja from there?" He wondered, thinking of any reasoning. "What would his motives be?"

Gaara wasn't the type to talk unless spoken to, and then only if he had a reason to. But he was an exception thinker, pondering or judging any situation before bothering to share his thoughts if he thought he would.

All the same, he continued these thoughts for a moment then changed suddenly, his attention taken by the sound of small children near by. He didn't look directly, but out out of his parithial vision he saw them, five or six children running and laughing happily as they played with a red rubber ball. Gaara growled lowly, thoughts from the past filling his head as he continued to walk, his anger now more apparent than usual.

Suddenly a wall of sand exploded in front of his face. Gaara lifted his head unfazed, he was too used to it. The red ball bounced then rolled at his feet. He glanced back at the children. They were silent, mouths open in shock, their expressions showed subtle fear. Gaara growled once more, slightly louder this time, and kicked the ball aside, continuing his trek. The children saw him move and instantly backed away slightly. One by one they began to disperse, their pace quickening with every step, and not one daring to go for the ball. Gaara didn't care to notice, he was back to his bitter thoughts of life. Why he was who he was and why he had 'love' tattooed on his forehead.

"Gaara!" A voice called. Gaara didn't notice. "Hey Gaara!" Lee shouted again as he ran. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, catching up to the angered sand nin. Gaara glared at him menicingly, though it didn't seem to faze him.

"Yes" He responded after a moment, his face now straight and monotoned. He crossed his arms and looked away from the green nin.

"Alright" Lee replied, a little confused and concerned with the glare he had recieved, but he didn't question. "Let's go." The two started out to the gate, walking slowly.

"I am told it is a long journey to this village in the Land of Wind." Lee spoke after some silence.

"Three nights." Gaara commented plainly.

"Three nights?" Lee rang, it was further than he had thought. He smiled at the thought of the challenge. "Well we better get going then." He picked up his speed, pulling ahead of Gaara as the exited the village of Konoha.

.

.

The day had been short, there had only been about four hours until sundown after Tsunade sent then from her office. During the time not much had been said between the two ninja, by about his thrid attempt to start a conversation, Lee had decided it would be rude to try to bother Gaara anymore.

As the sun began to set and roll into night, Lee began to and quickly set up his small tent, curious as to why Gaara hadn't done the same. They had stopped at a small clearing beside a river, it would be an easy place to be ready incase of an unsuspected ambush, not that either of them expected one.

"Gaara, are you not going to set up your tent?" Lee asked, fixing the last part of his own and placing his bag neatly inside.

Gaara sat on a boulder, his arms still crossed and gourd on his back, looking out onto the river, as it shimmered lowly against the light.

"No." he replied plainly.

Lee didn't bother to persue the conversation any further. Instead he smiled at his work then looked up to the sky, clouds begining to roll in overhead.

"It looks like it might rain." He thought. He turned to the sand nin. "Gaara, are you sure you'll be alright out here?"

"Yes." He replied, not turning nor breaking his gaze from the water. Lee shrugged, he was a tad annoyed, and confused, but he pushed it aside. Gaara wouldn't talk if he didn't want to.

"Why is he so… isolated?" He thought entering his tent. "Goodnight." No reply. He laid down, letting thoughts of the day and days to come fill his head as he drifted off to sleep.

.

.

Gaara looked at the sky. Being from Suna where it hardly ever rained, he knew it would. He slid off the boulder and approached a nearby tree. He slipped off his gourd, placing it by the trunk, being sure it would stay dry. He then tightened his heavy, turtle necked vest, covering and much as his body as it could. He placed his gourd back over his shouldered and stayed under the tree's shade. Rain started falling as he lowered his head. He stood in solemn silence, fully aware and awake, making sure not to get wet. After a couple hours the of thought rain passed, Gaara made his way back to the boulder, sitting on it once more, there was still several hours before sunrise. Gaara began to get bored. He turned, glancing over at Lee's tent. He wondered how Lee had managed to sleep through the rain, it was probably hitting about six inches above his face. To his own surprise, Gaara moved off the boulder and walked over to his tent. Slowly he pulled back the flap and looked inside, being careful not to make any noise to wake the sleeping Lee. He was absolutely peaceful, not moving more than his chest rising and falling with his long quiet breaths. Gaara twitched as a small curve threatened to hit the corners of his lips, but disappeared. He had to resist the urge to growl at himself but imediately began questioning why he had even bothered to get up and bug Lee while he slept. He bowed out of the tent, shutting it once more and returned to his spot on the boulder, bitterly griping at himself, Shukaku joining his self judgement to upset him even more.

.

.

The sun had just started to rise as Lee awoke. He yawned as sat up, stretching out his now rested body, stopping particially as he noticed something.

"My tent," He thought, looking to the loosly closed flap that barely kept the tent shut. He tried to remember the night before. "Did I close it wrong?" He shook it off and exited his tent, noticing Gaara was still seated on the boulder, his vest on and gourd over his shoulder, an angered expression over his features. He appartly hadn't moved all night.

"Morning." Lee said happily, deconstructing his tent. Soon he was ready to continue their mission. "Are you ready Gaara?" He asked, turning back to him. Gaara didn't move. Lee looked to him curiously, pondering his expression for a moment. He had no way of telling what was wrong with him. He thought of Ino for a moment, if she was in this situation, she would have probably used her mind transfer jutsu to get her answer.

Gaara noticed Lee's stare after a few moments and turned to him, Lee now lost in thought.

"What is it?" He questioned. Lee jumped a little.

"Oh, I asked, are you ready?"

Gaara nodded once. "The us go." Lee smiled as they started up their path once more.

.

.

After a couple hours they came across a wall of rock reaching into the clouds, incredibly high, and seemingly inclimbable. Lee stared up in awe while Gaara accessed the rock, coming up with a plan.

"Lee," he said after a moment. Lee turned to him. "Do you remember the Chunin Exams?"

Their thoughts went immediately to their fight, one of the goriest of preliminaries where Gaara nearly ended Lee, both his dreams and himself all together, and only stopped because it was demanded. Gaara felt a rustle of anger at himself for bringing it up, but didn't show.

"I do indeed." Lee replied unfazed.

Gaara was a bit surprised, but continued. "We both can get over this wall in our own ways."

Lee gave him a confused look.

"Start running from those trees, you could easily get yourself up." Gaara pointed back behind them to the edge of the forest. "I can use my sand to send me up." He finished his short explaination.

"Ah!" Lee smiled "Good idea Gaara! We could even make it a race!" He spirinted towards the trees. Now Gaara was confused.

"A race?" He raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"Yes! To see who can make it up first." Lee shouted. "If you win, I'll do it twice!" He stood at the ready and shot Gaara his nice guy pose. Gaara's lips twitched once more.

"Okay" he replied calmly, looking back to the wall.

"Get ready." Lee called, ready to run. Gaara pulled the cork from his gourd.

"Go!"

The race began. Lee came running full speed at the wall while Gaara formed what looked like a sand cloud that began to push him up the wall. Soon they were side by side on the rock. Lee laughed and smiled at Gaara, surprised to see the unconcious, almost half smile on his face. As the top of the wall grew nearer, Lee tried picked up speed, as gravity soon began to take over. He pushed forward and went flying above the wall just ahead of Gaara. As he continued upward, he panicked slightly. He shut his eyes tight as he fall, readying himself to make the impact the best he could. They shot open as he landed on something soft and warm. He looked and saw Gaara standing on the mesa, his smile had gone, he had caught Lee with his sand. Lee breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much." He smiled as he stepped off.

"You're welcome." Gaara replied, the sand dissolving back into the gourd. "Lee," he started. "Gomen nasi about the exams." He apoligized, his voice quieter than usual and his head lowered slightly.

Lee looked to him is surprise. He had never heard nor seen Gaara apologize, but he looked sincere, almost upset. He felt badly for him. Lee walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder caustiously. Gaara looked up in surprise but didn't move, he felt his sand start reacting softly.

"Do not worry about it." Lee smiled.

Gaara's was twitching now and he still didn't know why. He began to groan at himself again but was stopped by Lee's voice.

"Now, let us get to the Land of Wind." Lee smiled as he walked ahead.

.

.

Soon enough the sun began to set, and Lee started setting his tent. Gaara stood upside down on a tree branch above him, looking down on his work. It had been a better afternoon. Though no clear cut conversation had been had, Lee had noted Gaara was kind enough to warn him about the next morning. They will be close enough to their location to feel the heat as soon as the sun rises, and it will only get worse during the day. Lee, taking this into account was careful of how he set his tent. A cool breeze rustled though the leaves. When Lee had finished he smiled and spread his arms, letting the wind consume him. He chuckled and enjoyed how lovely it was. It was late in the spring time after all, cool wind like this would only last a few more days.

"Hey Gaara," He said happily, closing his eyes. "You should try this."

"No." Gaara said plainly. Lee instantly felt shot down.

Little did he see Gaara, only using his Chakra to hold himself to the bottom of the branch, yet expanding his arms and coping Lee's movements.

"You should try this."

Lee looked to him first in surprise then joy laughed, ending in a tired yawn.

"I think it's time for me to go to sleep." He smiled. "Will you be alright?" Lee asked, looking to the now arm crossed ninja.

"Yes." Gaara replied solemnly, he seemed as if he hadn't been enjoying the breeze.

"Well, goodnight." Lee said as he crawled into his tent.

"Goodnight, Lee." Gaara answered.

Lee was surprised, he didn't expect a reply, but he couldn't complain. He smiled as he laid down to sleep.

.

.

Gaara stood with his back to the wind. Now and again expanding his arms, as Lee had taught him, enjoying the wind, it was cool, but not cold. His mind battling particially. Soon his eyes once again wandered at Lee's tent. Silently he made his way down the tree, stepping down the side, and over to it. He pulled back the flap and again stuck his head inside. Lee was fast asleep, but this time he was smiling at whatever dream he was having. Gaara's lip twitched and he finally felt his lips conciously hit a curve. He exited and returned to the tree, now shouting mentally at himself and wondering why. What was with him? What was with Lee? What was he doing to him?

.

.

After hours of thought the sun began to rise, as did the temperature. Lee woke to an uncomfortable heat and ripped the blanket off himself. He left the tent and looked at the sky, making sure he hadn't somehow over slept. He hadn't

"How can it be this hot already?" He asked aloud.

"Heat set in on you?" Gaara's voice came from above. Lee looked up at him and nodded, sweat already forming on his bushy brow.

"But it's still nothing I cannot handle." He assured as he smiled. He began to take down his tent.

As walked and they got farthure into the desserted land, the sun rose higher, and so did the heat. A couple hours went by, and Lee was practically panting as he followed behind Gaara. "Gaara…" He said in a raspy voice that surprised himself. "How do… you do that?"

Gaara turned to him. He was pointing to his thick vest and heavy gourd. "I'm from Suna. I'm used to it." He shugged, looking forward once more. "You aren't."

Lee fell further behind, almost gasping for breath.

"You might want to remove your weights or something before you pass out." Gaara warned. No reply. "Lee?" He looked over his shoulder. Lee was laying still, face down in the dirt, and eyes shut. "Lee!"


	3. The Second Kind

Gaara rushed to his side. Showing good strength, he picked up the larger male and lay him under the shade of the closest remaining tree. He carefully removed his pack and after finding the zipper, unzipped the top half of his green body suit. Lee was over heated. Gaara slipped his arms from the tight spandex material, laying them by his sides. He removed his gourd and unwrapped the white cloth he had to keep it strapped to his body and poured water over it, removing some of his sand armor in the process, then placed it on Lee's head. There was nothing else he could do. Gaara felt his own heart racing, he sat tense for a few moments, almost shocked, but not surprised. He had seen this before, several tourist in Suna had colapsed. But… he didn't know. Something was… different. He sighed. He began to relax. He sat in silence, waiting, but also, staring. He held out his hand then drew it back, a little unsure, he swallowed hard and pressed his hand to Lee's forehead. He was still hot, his cheeks glowing red that traveled up his ears. Gaara frowned, slowly he slid his fingers down Lee's face and on to his neck, pressing softly against his vein, followed by his chest, laying his hand over Lee's heart. Lee was almost pale, his skin seemly rarely seeing the light of day, yet he was very muscular from his training, his skin was tight, but soft. Gaara's finger tips traced across his torso, lightly and unconciously, his partical smile returning and instantly fading when he realized it. He pulled his hand away, a pink hue spreading across his face, only slightly, but glad no one would see. Thoughts once again beginning to take over and weave in his brain, he became confused and angered. The day rolled on, getting hotter, but Gaara never bothering to remove his vest. It was no more than Suna, that was for sure. Lee continued to lay still, never moving other than faint and quickening breaths. Gaara became worried.

"He has to wake up." Gaara lowered his head, he felt the sting of what could be tears straining his eyes but didn't fall, he was so confused. His head shot up at the sound of a soft incoherant mumble. Lee opened his eyes slightly, begining to stir.

"G-Gaara?"

Gaara's curved smile returned. "Lee…" he said quietly.

Gaara's emotions boil. What was going on? He needed to think. He needed to think now. He stood and walked several feet away from Lee, turning away from him. He crossed his arms over his knees and buried his face, he felt the stinging salt water escape his eyes as he began to cry. Lee sat up and closed his eyes, placing a hand to his still woozy head. When he opened them he saw Gaara so far away. He stood unsteadily and made his way slowly over to him.

"Gaara?" he said getting closer. He heard him choke back sob quietly and instanly became alert. He had never hardly seen with any emotion, let alone cry, now that he had his heart sank.

"Gaara… what's wrong?"

Gaara looked up at the sound of Lee's voice. Lee could see the streaks on tears on his face, the sand armor that had been there was gone and surrounding it began to crack slightly.

"I-I'm so confused…" he said shakily. "I don't understand…"

Lee frowned and sat beside him. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Gaara said, tears still lining his eyes.

"Well…" Lee tried, now he really wanted to help. "What do you not understand?"

Gaara thought for a moment and shook. "I'd have to explain my life to you."

"I want to hear." Lee half smiled, trying to comfort him.

"No, you'll despise me." Gaara assure, a bitter tone biting at his words. "You'll hate me more than you do now."

Lee looked to him in shock. "Gaara, I assure you I do not hate you."

Gaara growled. "Yes you do." He said menicingly. "You have more than the right to." He stared dead at Lee, his face burning with irratation, confusion, and anger. "I tried to kill you."

Lee frowned slightly but dared to argue.. "Yes, but you also apologized and I completely forgive you." He smiled softly. "I promise Gaara, whatever you tell me now I will not hate you for." He gave Gaara his thumbs up.

Gaara studied him for a moment then nodded. He proceeded to tell Lee about his childhood, his mother and uncle, even Shukaku. How his whole life he had felt pain and isolation. Not by his own choice. How everyone he knew, everyone who had said to love him pushed him away. Hated him. Treated him like a monster, until he believed he was one. Lee started putting together pieces to understand Gaara… his loneliness. He felt a pain of sadness for him he hadn't felt before, for anyone. As he finished his story, his face returned to emotionless it normally was, only showing a hint of the sadness he felt. He had removed his sand armor, having no reason to wear it as it was withering away. The sun began to set behind them, slowly stars beginning to appear.

"Gaara…" Lee said after he had thought over his story.

"Lee…" Gaara stared at the ground. "what does 'love' feel like?" he asked flatly.

Lee thought for a moment, now he could help. "Well… there are two kinds."

Gaara looked up at him. "Two?"

Lee nodded. "The first for your friends and family, you want to protect them and care for them more than anything. They are the ones you laugh and smile with a lot." Lee concluded.

"And the second?" Gaara asked.

"The second is a single person." Lee continued "They do everything the first does, but is the most precious to you. You'd give your life for them and they'd give their life for you. They care for you most and you wouldn't give them away for anything" Lee finished smiling softly.

"So someone I'll never have." Gaara concluded, returning his sights to the ground.

"Huh?" Lee was confused. "Why do you say that?"

"I've killed so many people… I'm stained with so much blood… so much hate…" Tears threated his eyes once more. He clenched his fist and held them back. "I'm a monster…"

"No." Lee objected, raising his voice slightly. Gaara looked to him, "You are changed. You are strong and caring and an excellent shinobi indeed. The only thing that could be wrong is you being lonely, and that is not your fault. Everyone else has wrongfully judged you. However I promise that I will be there for you so you never have to stand alone again."

Gaara's eyes were locked on Lee's for a moment, studying his words. Though Lee had not gave him a thumbs up, it was clear he meant what he said. He broke the gaze and looked back down.

"So how do you know when you find the second?" He asked.

Lee shrugged and sighed. "I am not sure exactly."

"How do you tell them?" Lee looked at him in surprise. "That they're your second?" Gaara explained.

"Um," Lee thought for a moment, a sutble pink hitting his cheeks. "Maybe you can just tell them, or maybe an action like a kiss. It is up to you."

"Lee,"

Lee turned in time to see Gaara quickly moved his hand to his face and pressed his lips to Lee's. He was stiff, but melted into it in a moment. Lee sat in shock, his face becoming the same color as his belt and his eyes wider than usual. Gaara tried to hold onto the feeling for a moment. Memorizing the taste of Lee's soft lips on his own. After a moment Gaara broke the kiss, his expression the same.

"I don't know if I'm yours," he said standing, Lee's eyes followed him, still stunned, his lips parted slightly. "But you're my second."


	4. The Man In The Mask : Only An Accident

Gaara started back towards the withering tree and laid down beside his gourd on the opposite of Lee, his thoughts settling in slowly, he closed his eyes.

Thoughts crashed and collided inside Lee's head. "What just happened?!" he thought. He shook off his surprise and looked over to Gaara. "Gaara just confessed his love for you! You cannot just say nothing!" He blushed slightly, he didn't know what to say.

After a few moments of subtle frenzied thoughts, he went and over to his original place and sat down. He stayed silent, looking to Gaara, he seemed to be asleep. Silently he moved beside him, Gaara stayed still. With trembling fingers Lee brushed back Gaara's red hair, revealing the kanji symbol on his forehead.

"He never had anyone…" Lee thought, his hand sliding down Gaara's face, just below the mark. "He was always so alone… not because he wanted to, but because no one was there…"

His thoughts began to consume him once more, he lost focus of his hands as they trailed slowly down Gaara's neck. "Now, some of that emptiness has been filled by my presence… he wants me to fill it completely…" He fingers slipped lower, tracing over Gaara's clothed smaller, yet strong and fit chest.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, Lee's hand still gliding over him.

"Lee," he said normally.

Lee jumped back in surprise and embarrassment as redness returned to his face. Gaara held back a half formed smirk.

"Did you forget? I never sleep." He closed his eyes again.

Lee's color faded to pink, little by little shading away. He moved back over to his space, able hopefully to get some much needed sleep. Confusing thoughts and feelings filled his head as he slowly drifted.

.

.

When the sun rose, Lee yawn lightly, blinking harshly at the sunlight. He turned to Gaara, but he wasn't there. Lee attempted to sit up but stopped when he felt his calised fingers run over something soft. He looked down beside him and at his chest and saw Gaara's sandy red hair, and his bandaged arms wrapped around him?! Lee slowly moved his hands from Gaara's dimmed firey locks and sat up.

"I didn't move last night." Gaara's voice startled him.

Lee burrowed his bushy brows in confusion then turned bright red realizing he was right. Unconciously, he had moved from his spot place of resting to Gaara's sometime last night, his gourd beside them to prove it. Gaara stood and crossed his arms, looking ahead to the dessert.

"We made good time. Only another hour or two." He decided.

Lee nodded and stood, he zipped up his green spandex and in grabbing his pack, a sandy white fabric slid off it. He picked it up, recognizing it from the night before and knowing it was Gaara's. He turned to him and held it out.

"Thank you, Gaara, for healing me yesterday." He smiled.

Gaara carefully grabbed the cloth from him, imediately working on fastining it to his gourd.

"No." he said, when he finished sliding it past his shoulders and walking past Lee and back on the path. "Thank you."

Lee blushed a little, his thoughts returning to the past evening and taking over his mind as he started following Gaara.

.

.

They walked side by side in silence, Lee opening his mouth now and then, but unsure of what to say. He had a lot of questions but seemingly no good place to start. A single longing question burned the hotest inside Lee's body.

"Gaara," he spoke up. "Why me?" Gaara needed no explanation.

"Because you were there for me when I was alone." Lee stayed silent. "You've made me question myself more in the last few days than ever before, I find myself wanting to smile, and you believe me to be something better than a monster." His face remained calm and straight, Lee stared at his feet. "Everything you said last night was true about how I feel for you. That's why."

Lee stopped, his mind triggering one thing he had said. "Gaara, you would give your life for me?"

Gaara stopped a few paces ahead, not turning to face him. "Yes." He said plainly.

Lee gasped softly as his jaw dropped.

"Over heating only lasts for an hour or so with imediate treatment. After that, you'd expect a heat exhaustion or stroke. You were out most of the day. There were times I wondered if you would wake up." He turned slightly, only to make eye contact. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to switch places with you, for you to be okay. And when you did wake up, I was overcome with so many emotions… that's why I was confused." He finished and looked ahead once more, continuing walking, and leaving Lee utterly stunned.

"Gaara…" he whispered. His mind was racing, and his heart was beating like a drum, but he managed to move and continue behind Gaara, soon coming towards the village.

.

.

As they entered the gates of the small village, a man was exiting. He wore nothing but a think pair of trousers and a small bag. He grumbled to himself as he shoved something into the small sack and elbowed a thin wall of sand. He growled at Gaara, Gaara returned with his signature death glare. The man sharply turned away, continuing his low grumble as Gaara and Lee continued into the town.

"That was quiet rude." Lee frowned back at the man. Gaara had no responce.

The village was small, most people sat in the available shade and wore little of any clothing, though heavy it was. All eyes looked suspiciously at the two ninja, near silent whispers began taking course aroudn them.

"Why are they so suspicious of us?" Lee questioned, whispering as well. "They look almost scared." He noted some of the elders shooing the smaller children inside.

"Because they don't know who they can trust." Gaara replied plainly.

The two made their way through the town, looking for any sign of threat or violance, but nothing was louder than an occasional shop owner closing it's doors as the ninja past. One door after slamming shut dropped a sheet of paper, the word 'theif' printed in bold. Lee picked up the sheet and read it closely. It had a simply drawing of a split mask in the center of the text.

"The two-faced ninja?" Lee questioned, showing it to Gaara. He began to study it. "Although, it only says he is in guilt of theivery." Lee noticed.

"Are you the shinobi the Leaf Village sent?" A voice whispered.

The two instantly turned to the next shop, the door was cracked, a middle aged mad standing partially outside it.

"…Yes." Lee answered, uncertain if he should have.

The man motioned them inside. The two ninja looked to each other before cautiously moving towards the door. They took a couple steps inside the dark before the door slid shut behind them. Both of them turned, ready to fight.

"Wait wait wait!" the man cried, turning his head and holding his hands out in front of himself as a weak shield. "I just can't get caught talking about 'him'. I'm not supposed to."

Slowly the two reduced their guards, staying alert incase the man attacked. The man slowly lowed his arms and quickly locked the door, followed by shuting the blinds, leaving the room almost completely dark.

"My name is Ezio Mizaki." The man smiled weakly. "I grew up here, so I know everything and everyone in this village."

"So that must means you know who this two-face ninja is?" Lee questioned.

"Well, no." Ezio sighed. "I only know he's from around here. Also I know he's the man on that poster you saw."

"Why does the poster only say he is wanted for theivery?" Lee asked, curious if Ezio knew any different.

"No one knows he murdered Atsuo." Ezio sighed. "I know because I was the only one to see it. I was told not to tell anyone and that our village would send for ninja to aprehend the traitor. They cleared the house and called his death an accident." Their was a noticable glint of anger in his voice.

"We've seen him." Gaara assured. Ezio and Lee looked to him in confusion. "Outside the village." Gaara eplained briefly.

"How are you sure it is him?" Lee inquired. The man had seemed rude, buy that doesn't make him a thief or a killer.

"His mask." Gaara said.

He had seen the man shoving the mask into his bag, it had a dark crimson color on the left side and black on the right. He had also took acount of how the man stared at him, glancing down to his waist and clearly spotting his sign of the Village hidden in the Sand. Lee had noticed his look when he saw Gaara's sign as well. He was instantly assured.

"He could not have made it far." Lee smiled determinedly. He moved for the door. "Let us catch up-"

"Hold on," Gaara stopped him, both in his tracks and his words, placing his arm between Lee and the door. He looked to Ezio. "Tell me what you know about Atsuo." He demanded.

Ezio lowered his head. "All the Yazumes." he said quietly. Lee and Gaara listened closely. "They were some of my closest friends. Atsuo and Shikani, they were the owners of this shop, they were always so cheery and bright. And their kids, Riku and Natsu. Riku was the eldest, a strong young man, he loved and cared so much for his family, even more so for little Natsu, she was only six. She was his world, and he was hers. They were such a close family." He had a slight smile up to this point, but it now faded. "But one day, when I went to visit Atsuo, I needed to deliver some supplies for his shop, no one answered. I walked in, calling for them until... and I saw them... Atsuo, Shikani, and Natsu... all laying in blood on the floor." His voice began shaking, his fist curled into balls. "I was about to call for help when I saw him, the mask... He turned to me for a moment, staring me down. Riku was draped over his shoulder, his eyes shut, he didn't fight or move. Then he sprinted off. I tried following him, but Im no shinobi, I'm just a delivery man. I lost him." Tears drops patted lightly on to the dusty wooden floor. "Please.. I beg you," Ezio stuttered. "Find the man who killed my friends and make him pay for his crimes." Lee and Gaara lowered their heads.

"We will." Lee promised solemnly. "Come on," He looked to Gaara. "Let us catch up to him."


	5. A Wound So Deep

They exited the little shop and headed in the direction the masked man was leading.

"If he kept the same speed as he walked," Lee figured as they followed. "We should reach him in no time."

Gaara didn't respond. He seemed lost in thought. Lee looked to him in curiosity.

"Ezio was wrong." Gaara said after a few moments.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lee questioned.

"Riku played a part in his family's murder." Gaara answered lowly.

Lee furrowed his brows. "But Gaara, Ezio said Riku's family meant the world to him."

"No." Gaara corrected him. "Natsu meant the world to him."

Lee turned forward, pondering it for a moment. "But why would he do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure." Gaara said plainly.

They continued on the trail, finding him sooner than expected. The man stood outside a small tent, staring at a small piece of paper in his hand. The ninja stopped not far from him, silently in by a the leaves of a tree, they waited and watched.

"Is that, a photograph?" Lee whispered, focusing his sights on the paper. Gaara shrugged.

They sat in silence, the man only shifting slightly after long intervals of time, constantly looking to the paper. Hours slowly rolled by, the light of day became dim as the sun began to set, the man never leaving his spot. Lee yawned softly and moved his gaze to Gaara, going unnoticed. Lee almost wished he could be awake all the time like him, unaffected by tiredness, and having done so for years, possibly having better visbility than he had. But at the same time, he knew Gaara wished for the opposite.

"Lee," Gaara's low voice startled him from his lazy thoughts. "You can sleep."

Lee was surprised and greatful for the offer. "No thank you." Gaara turned to him in confusion, he was clearly tired. Lee smiled a sleepy grin. "We have a mission to complete. I shall not rest until it is over." He shot Gaara his nice-guy pose.

Gaara half smirked, partially from amusement, but also for respect. But as returned his sights to the two faced sight, it instantly faded.

"He's gone." Lee said in a stunned whisper, his eyes searching the ground vigorously. The man was no where to be seen.

"Looking for someone?"

The two turned and jumped back out of the branches, landing ready and alert facing the voice. The man laughed hystarically, his voice sounding sadistic and mad. He fell from the tree before them and stood with his arms crossed.

"So," He smirked. "You're the shinobi brats they finally sent after me?" He chuckled lowly. "I was expecting more worthy opponents, not just a couple kid genin playing ninja for a day."

He pulled his mask from his bag and placed it neatly over his face, half red, half black, and clearly worn and scratched. He plled out the paper he had been staring at, sepia colored the top torn away.

"I know you were curious." He glanced to Lee. "Wanna see?" He laughed, throwing the paper to his feet.

Keeping his eyes on the masked figure, Lee picked up the paper, finding he was correct. It was a old-looking photograph. Four people stood inside the frame, the two top faces torn away, leaving the bodies behind the two people in front, an older boy with semi-long black hair and piercing blue eyes and a younger girl who smiled with a missing front tooth and pale green eyes. Lee returned his eyes to the man, recalling the face under the mask and the same electic blue eyes that stood against the mask.

"Isn't she beautiful?" The mask questioned. "That picture was taken about a month before the 'accident'." His final word dripped with sarcasim and some anger.

"So you are Riku?" Lee assumed.

"Surprise." Riku's lips curved to a smile beneath his mask, as he began to chuckle softly.

Lee tried to keep calm, though inside he felt his frustration growing. "Why did you do it?" He questioned.

"Mostly to avenge, but I believe re-venge is more of the proper term." Riku sighed.

"But how could you do something like that?" Lee asked a little louder, near crumpling the photograph in his hand. "Did you not love Natsu with all your heart? How could you do that to her?"

Riku hmph-ed and looked to the ground, looking back on his memories. "I did love Natsu, more than anything. I didn't kill her, our parents did."

Lee stood ready, in case Riku tried anything, but listened carefully to his story. Gaara though staying silent was ready to, the aggravation clear on his face, he could feel his sand twitching inside his gourd.

"Our family was poor compared to most," Riku explained. "Although our mother and father worked hard around the shop, we barely had the money to eat. Having to help my family, I made this mask, making a name for myself as a theif by now and again stealing a few yen. When my parents asked where I recieved the money, I told them it was a gift and I had gotten a small job in a nearby village, leaving most of the week to get the money.

My sister Natsu was the one I did it for most. She had little resistance to desease and often became ill. One day, she became very sick, to the point she was near dying. I begged my parents to take her to get help, I told them about the Leaf Village's great Hokage, Lady Tsunade, the best medical ninja of our time. They told me we couldn't afford it, we couldn't make the trip, especially Natsu. I argued that my job would cover it, they didn't believe I could make enought for the Hokage to come here. That's when I broke down, I told them about my work, how I could get the money and the help Natsu desperately needed. They didn't approve, they became angered with me, my mother was horrified. They rejected any thought I had on taking the money and refused me to do anything to help Natsu. I watched her die. That's when I snapped. I killed our parents. I laid them by Natsu's feet, I had avenged her death with her killers'. When I had finished I heard that pest Ezio come around, I quickly hid my face and preformed a substitution jutsu I had picked up from the Sand Village, making it seem as if I were carried off by the two-faced ninja. My body never found, I faked my own death." He finished proudly.

Lee's face was in agrivated shock as he was at his boiling point. He took a pounding stomp towards Riku and pointed at his chest.

"You have got to be joking!" He shouted. He was never one to be rude, but his manners at the moment had fled him. "What happened to your sister is a tragedy, but that does not give you the right to kill your own parents and become a monster!"

Riku laughed menicingly once more. "I'd watch what I'm saying if I were you. The only monster here is the one you're standing next to." He shot his eyes up to Gaara's.

Gaara froze. "What is this..?" He thought, he was unable to move or speak, it was if he had been trapped in some sort of jutsu. He tried to free his sand, but it was the same.

"I killed to respect and avenge the one I loved most in this world. I can see in your eyes you've killed for fun." Gaara trembled, fear visable on his face unconciously. His thoughts were over flowed with every one of his killings. All the blood he had shed, including Lee's.

Lee looked to him in concerned confusion. "Gaara, what is he doing?"

"Gaara," Riku continued. "Was it fun? Staining yourself in all that deep crimson blood that fell from your helpless prey? Killing a countless number of innocent people?"

He advanced towards Gaara as he spoke, leaning in a foot from his face, not looking away for a moment. His eyes pierced Gaara with such a great force he could have felt it in the back of his skull.

"You may believe you've changed, but the past never will. You're not human. You're a demon, nothing but a monster." Riku pulled his hand back, his fingers forming into a claw shape. "Feel their pain!"

He slammed his fist into Gaara's chest, the blow blocked by sand, but Gaara let out a blood curdling scream and shut his eyes tight. His hands flew up to his head as he fell to his knees, shaking before falling over onto his side.

"Gaara!" Lee shouted, his eyes turning to Riku as he laughed sadistically.

"Impressive isn't it? I may not be from Suna, but I've picked up a few tricks." He raised his now dark and shimmering eyes to Lee. "I can bring pain by stealing someone's most fearful memories and chakra to use it against them." He grinned evilly. "Wanna see?"

Lee's face straightened. He dashed at Riku, throwing a few past paced punches and kicks, Riku avoiding them all. He attempted to make a blow on Lee, who used the oprotunity to step up and flip away, landing a few feet ahead of his opponant. Riku chuckled.

"Ty-jutsu is your specialty eh?" He let out a small laugh "You're gonna need something stronger than that. Especially if I can match your speed."

Lee lowered his brow in determination and ran towards him again. He shot at Riku and defended against his blows, Riku not letting up as he gained the offencive position.

"Stupid kid! You can't beat me!" He laughed.

Lee tried to move faster, but something held him back slightly. "My tiredness is catching up to me." He thought, giving it all he had. "I have to keep fighting." He would not lose to his target or he would run around Kohona 500 times when he returned.

A few feet away, Gaara began to open his eyes to the battle before him. He moved and groaned incoherantly.

Lee turned, mistaking losing some of his focus. "Gaara!"

Riku gave him a quick upper cut and sent him flying head first into the ground with a hard thud. "Don't turn your back on your opponent!" He yelled, landing a stomp hard on Lee's chest, making him gasp for breath, a small trace of blood flew from his mouth. Riku locked eyes with him, removing his foot. "Pathetic." He spat harshly, locking Lee against the ground with his sights. "You think you're such a great shinobi? He cared for you, and you can't even protect him! Your Ty-Jutsu is nothing in a real fight!" Riku shouted and drew back his fist. "You can't win." Riku drove his hand into Lee's chest.

Lee screamed, the pain he felt sent shock waves through his body as all the pain he had felt was now coming back to him in a single session. Riku grinned victoriously and took a step back.

"Pathetic." He repeated and turned from the half buried Lee, his eyes barely open as he fought for his conciousness and the power to stand. Riku took a few steps away, preparing himself. "I told you couldn't win" He started for him, ready to make his final crushing blow. "Now die!"

"Surpreme Absolute Defense, Shield of Shukaku!" Gaara shouted using his last bit of chakra that Riku hadn't stolen, he formed the astounding barrier, standing before Lee, there in an instant with his hand signs already formed.

Riku tried to pull his arm back, but he was to late. His hand was sucked in the inpenitrable twirling sand. Lee slowly tilted his head up.

"G-Gaara..." He mumbled, placing a hand to his head. Gaara turned towards him, maintaining the shield.

"Lee, are you alright?" Gaara said, his voice monotoned as he looked over Lee.

"I-I think so," Lee replied, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth. Gaara nodded once and turned back as he focused his attention on the sheild.

Riku struggled on the other side, he screamed as the sand tightened around his wrist. He tried to focus his chakra to his hand, trying violently to pull it out. Gaara felt this and put all his strength into the sand, he knew the sheild wouldn't hold very long. They both struggled for a few moments, Gaara's chakra reaching it's bare limits. Lee finally stood, his head still a little dizzy and pounding. Riku became irritated with this trap and began to force his hand out in a punishing way. He screamed and endured the pain as his hand began to slide. The distant crack of bones breaking rang clear on the other side as he removed his hand. Gaara's eyes widened as he felt him slip away.

"Gotcha" Riku grinned.

The ninja turned as Riku as quickly as Lee drove a consealed ku knife at Lee. Lee closed his eyes and raised his arms to form an X, but it was too late. He heard the all too familiar sound of the ku knife sinking into his flesh, but something was wrong. He felt no pain. He opened his eyes. A large gourd and waves of crimson hair before him. His eyes widened. Gaara stood in front of him, head down, arms outspread in a defensive pose. He had taken the blow.

"Gaara...so fast..." Lee's eyes ran to Gaara's wound, blood dripping from the ku knife suck entirely beneath his ribs, Riku had penitrated his sand defence. "...he protected me."

"I won't let you hurt him." Gaara's voice growled, it was shaking slightly, but it strong and determined. "He is precious to me." He looked up, his eyes narrowed into a death glare on Riku, his face full of surprise then anger.

"We'll see about that!" He pulled the ku knife from Gaara's flesh with a slick sound and at the same speed kicked him across the face, sending him a few feet away. Gaara groaned.

Lee's eyes were still wide, he was almost to the point of trembling. "Gaara..." he whispered. He lowered his head, anger fueling his body. He started to untie his bandages. "That was a big mistake." He said quietly, his voice filled with rage and some sorrow.

"Ive already seen your tricks." Riku smirked.

Lee slipped his hands inside his bright orange leg warmers, pulling out a set of dull colored weights. Riku let out a laugh.

"You really think losing a few pounds will help?" he asked between breaths.

Lee responding by dropping them into the dust with a thud that almost made the ground shake. Riku's laughing had ceased and he was now eyeing him curiously. When Lee looked up, Riku only had time to see Lee's eyes glow with incredible determination then vanish. Riku's eyes went wide as he looked around, pulling another ku knife from his bag. Out of thin air, several unseen kicks and punches sent him into the air.

After a few moments it stoped, Riku landing on his now bloodied face and with shaking movements begining to stand.

"Where are you?!" Riku shouted angerily, eyes shooting deperately around him

"Here!"

Riku looked down just in time to see Lee's foot colide into his face him into the sky with enough force to remove his mask and cause him to drop his ku knife.

"Hidden Lotus!"

Riku would have jumped at Lee's voice directly behind him as he soared, wrapping his bandages around Riku as he drove him towards the ground as hard and as fast as he could. Lee jumped back at the impact as Riku hit the ground with an impact to cause the surrounding sand to flee. Riku was, if nothing else, out cold.

"Gaara." Lee thought as he turned. He ran and kneeled beside Gaara and lifted his upper body into his lap. "Gaara," he said. Gaara didn't move. "Gaara!" Lee shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "Gaara..." he whispered, shutting his eyes tight as tears slid down his face. He hugged Gaara closer. "This cannot happening..." Lee thought. "He protected me and cared for me, he proved I was precious to him..." Lee's tears hit Gaara's face, making him flinch, but not make a sound.

He wasn't passed out, Shukaku would have been released. But he had felt much too much pain to move.

"He cannot give his life for me like this... I do not want him to die." Gaara's eyes opened slowly, stinging and throbbing the back of his head.

"Lee," he thought.

"Please do not die." Lee mumbled softly.

"Lee..." Gaara's low, raspy voice spore. Lee looked up, joy filling his teary red eyes. "Gaara..." He smiled. "You are alive... why? Why would you do that? Why did you take that blow for me?"

Gaara let a small smile spread over his face. "Because," He locked his eyes on Lee's placing a paler than usual hand on his damp face. "You're my second kind of love."

In a quick almost instinting move, Lee leaned down and kissed Gaara, placing a scarred casoled hand on his face and pulling him in closer, his other hand clinging to the arm of Gaara's vest as if to never let go. Gaara tightened his grip on Lee's green spandexed arm. Lee broke the kiss and smiled down on Gaara. Gaara looked subtly surprised, but he had a spark or happiness in his eyes.

"Lee... am I..?

"Yes." Lee smiled, cutting him off. "You're my second." Gaara smiled and looked into Lee's charcoal eyes, but a sharp pain made them widen. They screwed shut in pain and he let out an agonizing groan as he clutched his wound.

"Gaara!" Lee's voice trembled as his mind and heart began to race. He knew Gaara's wound could be fatal. "Hold on."

He stood scooping up the bloodied ninja in his arms. Gaara's eyes barely opened to the movement. Lee looked down at him.

"It is my turn to save you." Gaara closed his eyes, resting against him in response. Lee began to focus his body as he shut his eyes.

"The first gate," he said, ready to run.

"Gate of Opening," His eyes shot open as he shouted.

"Open!"


	6. Staying Awake

He was gone. He ran through the trees with incredible speed as a chakra clouded green blur, clutching the limp and near lifeless Gaara to his close to his chest. He ran throughout the night, opening the five gates he could, one by one. Opening, Rest, Life, Pain, and Limit. He didn't stop for a second. The sun began to rise as he reached the gate of the Leaf Village. He ran through it and the town of sleepy people, leaving the security in much confusion. Lee pushed until he reached the Hokage's office. He kicked the door in. Lady Tsunade, who had been sleeping instead of working, was now fully awake and in complete confusion and shock.

"Lee?!"

"Lady Tsunade," He gasped. "please, heal Gaara." He fell to the floor, clutching Gaara to his chest for the impact, exastion finally caught up to him, he passed out. Tsunade immediately took action.

.

.

Light shun through the window of Lee's room, hitting his face as he turned. He opened his eyes, raising his hand to shield against the bright sun, and sat up, making a mental note to tighten them later.

"About time you woke up." Lee turned to Tsunade standing in the doorway.

"Lady Tsunade, how's Gaara?" Lee asked, his thoat burning dry as he rushed to stand, not being surprised to find himself only in his boxers.

"He's fine, calm down and drink this." Lady Tsunade assured, passing him a small glass of water while she averted her eyes.

Lee sipped up the water and from the closet grabbed his green body suit. Something clicking in his brain as he zipped it up.

"Did he pass out?" He worried.

"No, I have a small Adrenalin drip we're giving him so he stays awake." Tsunade explained. Lee hurried towards the door, passing the confused Hokage. She stood. "Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

Lee turned to her, from the hallway. "To find Gaara."

"You can't just-" He was gone. Tsunade sighed in annoyance. "What happened during their mission?" She questioned.

.

.

Lee dashed through the hallways looking for Gaara's room, it wasn't long before he found it. He silently walked inside.

"Gaara," he said quietly, relieved.

He shut the door and locked it behind him then walked over to his side. Gaara's face straight and calm, showing no signs of pain. Lee brushed back his crimson hair, once again showing the kanji 'love' symbol. Lee smiled. He leaned down and kissed it softly. He turned and started heading towards the door when a small noise stopped him.

"Lee..." Gaara's voice mumbled.

Lee turned to see Gaara's eyes opened slightly. Lee smiled and returned to his side.

"What happened?" The sand nin asked, his face surprisingly calm.

"I knocked Riku out, at least." Lee started. "After you protected me, I had the strength to finish him. Then I came to help you."

"Lee," Gaara paused and sat up, coming close to Lee's face. His face normal but his eyes both unsure and worried. "Am I your second?" He asked bluntly.

Lee smiled and placed his forehead on Gaara's, his cheeks dusted a light pink as he twisted his loosely bandaged fingers into his red hair and looked into his eyes. Gaara flintched at the initial conact but quickly relaxed.

"Yes." Lee replied happily. Gaara's half smile returned as he wrapped his around and pulled Lee closer to him.

"I wasn't sure." He sighed contently.

"I am completely sure Gaara." Lee smiled, he knew it was true. After that last hit Lee felt a rush of emotions he had never felt before, some he wanted to hold on to, some he never wanted to feel again. Never the less, they both knew Gaara's suffering of endless loneliness was over.

"Lee!" a voice yelled from the hallways.

"Lady Tsunade." Lee frowned.

"Don't worry." Gaara smiled. He wrapped sand from his gourd resting in the corner of the room and formed a sand wall in front of the door. "Stay a little longer." Gaara asked.

"Always." Lee smiled.

Gaara moved back on his bed laid down, allowing Lee to lay with him. Lee blushed and joined him, surprised to see he was still wearing the bottom half of his clothing. He was the first to slip his arms around Gaara's pale body, causing him to tense then relax, slowly doing the same. Physical contact would take some getting used to. Once he had Lee in his arms he closed his eyes, as Lee did, perfectly relaxed. Neither of them spoke, they just laid happily enjoying each other's company until Lee fell peacefully asleep.

.

.

"Lee!" Tsunade yelled, becoming more and more irratated as she pounded on the door, instantly being blocked out by Gaara's sand. "Okay, that does it! Shizune!" Shizune stood at attention, clutching Ton Ton to her chest.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Find Gai and tell him to come here now." Shizune nodded. "Yes ma'am."

.

.

I didn't take Shizune long to find him. Gai, Kakashi, and Anko were just returning from a mission for the Land of Waves.

"Ah, finally back in the Leaf Village." Gai smiled. "I wonder when Lee will get back. Won't be long now. My students get their missions done quickly and successfully. Wouldn't you say so, Kakashi?" He grinned victoriously at his rival.

Kakashi turned, looking up from his new 'Icha Icha Paradise' book. "Hm? Did you say something?" Gai's face dropped.

"Gai!" A voice called. Shizune landed before him them. "Lady Tsunade needs you at the hospital. It's about Lee." Gai's face became instantly worried as he dashed towards the hospital, worst case scenarios running though his head as Shizune led the way.

.

.

When they arrived in front of Tsunade, Gai was in full panic mode.

"Lady Tsunade, where's Lee? How is is?" He asked anxiously.

"He's fine," Tsunade replied calmly, irritation in her voice as she crossed her arms. "He just refuses to open this door."

Gai's face turned to shock. "Then why am I here?!" He demanded.

Tsunade snapped. "Because Gaara's in there and he's about to run out of Adrenalin!" she shouted back. Gai swallowed and nodded, calming down a bit, becoming more fit for the situation. Tsunade continued. "The medicine I gave Gaara for his injuries makes him tired. With his injuries, straining himself to stay awake wont be good for him nor will it last long. If he falls asleep, this whole village will be dealing with a monster with no way to stop it."

Gai eyed her curiously. "Lady Tsunade, with your strength why didn't you just knock the door down?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Would you like me to have the chance to hurt my patience and pay for the expenses?"

Gai straightened. "Okay, I'll get him to open the door."

"Good." Tsunade sighed.

Gai examined the number on his room and exited the building, making his way to the window to Gaara's room. He easily climbed inside. "Lee, we need to open the door. Lady Tsu-..." He stopped at the sight of the bed.

Lee sleeping peacefully, arms twisted around Gaara, unbandaged fingers in his hair, and also was his slight concious smile, cuddled up close to Lee, his face half buried in Lee's neck, but sitting up and looking in aggravated disturbance at the sight of Gai. Gai turned to the Adrenalin drip Tsunade had talked about. It was empty. He had arrived just in time. He turned his attention to the door. He saw Gaara's sand wall, and with the glare he was recieving, he knew it wouldn't budge on his own. He looked sleeping to his student.

"Lee," He said in his calmest voice. "Wake up." Lee twitched and opened his eyes slightly. "Gai Sensei!" He shot up, realizing what he had seen.

"Lee convince Gaara to open the door. Lady Tsunade needs to check up on him." He turned to the window and looked over his shoulder. "Then meet me outside. We need to have a talk." He jumped out, not giving Lee a chance to respond.

Lee sighed, he hadn't planned this part. He turned to Gaara, his glare still focused on the window. "Do not worry." Lee smiled, placing his hand on Gaara's, causing him to turn to him and removed his glare. "Gai Sensei is very understanding." He assused.

Gaara thought for a moment, staring hard at him then nodded. If anyone knew Gai, it was Lee, but Gaara could tell he wasn't fully confident. Then again, was it any of Gai's buisness?

Lee pulled his hand away and stood to unlock the door. "If you could move your sand please?" He asked kindly.

"Fine..." Gaara sighed and reluctantly moved the barracade of sand back into his gourd.

"I will come back after my meeting with Gai Sensei." Lee smiled and shot Gaara his nice guy pose.

Gaara looked to him in surprise. "You will?" He asked unsurely, but Lee noticed his eyes light up.

He moved in once more pressed his lips tenderly to Gaara's, he had already gotten used to this, it felt amazing. Their lips moved together for a moment, just embracing each other. When they broke Lee felt heat creeping slowly into his cheeks, though not as obvious as before.

"Always" he smiled as he turned back to the doorway.

He slid it open said a quick apology to the angry Hokage then followed out the window after Gai. Tsunade sighed angerly and looked over to the drip.

"Empty." She thought.

While Lee was talking to Gaara, Gai had returned momentarily to Tsunade to tell her that the Adrenalin was gone, and Gaara still fully awake. She wouldn't have believed it if she wouldn't have seen it.

"Gaara," Tsunade turned to him. "Did you have any troube staying awake?" Gaara shook his head. Tsunade pondered the possibilities. "We're you relaxed?" she questioned. Gaara nodded. Tsunade's mind began to form various ideas and tests. She needed to research. "Okay," she filled his Adrenalin, giving him enough to last a few hours just in case. "Try to get some rest. I may have a test for you later on today." She said as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Gaara laid back on to his bed, not concerned with what Tsunade had to bring, but in the back of his mind looking forward to seeing Lee again.

.

.

Lee found Gai in front of hospital, standing under the shade of a tree. Lee bowed his head slightly.

"Gai Sensei,..."

"Come with me." Gai said, walking away from the hospital and town, heading out towards one of Lee's training areas. He didn't say anything until they arrived, and Lee didn't bother to try, having no idea what to say. "Lee your bandages seem rather loose, they're barely on, tighten them up will you?" Gai said once they arrived, he still didn't face Lee. Lee nodded and tightened his bandages back to their normal fit. "I also notice you're missing your leg weights." Gai said, pulling a heavy set of the weights from his vest. He turned to Lee and tossed them to him. Lee caught them with ease and sat down to reattach them. "I thought I told you never to take them off unless it's a life or death situation for someone precious to you." Lee stayed silent, making no eye contact with his near identical Sensei. "And, according to Lady Tsunade, I know you opened 5 of your inner gates, that means everyone you could, despite knowing the risk it causes." Lee's heart began pounding as he stood, no sign of weight added to his legs. "Lee I need to know," He looked down at Lee and put a hand on his shoulder. Lee's eyes glanced up to meet his. "Have you found Gaara to be the one most precious to you?"

Tears rolled from Lee's eyes as he slammed them shut. "I am sorry Gai Sensei, but I could not help it! Gaara has risked his own life to save mine. If I had waited I would have lost him." Gai's face remained unchanged. "I had to save him Gai Sensei, I could not let him be lost. He is the most precious to me, he is my second, and he is the one I love like no other." Lee shook as a river of test escaped is eyes. He shut them tight and looked down. "I could not control my self, and even if I had I would have done the same. I am sorry Gai Sensei. I-I just-" He stopped as Gai pulled him into a hug.

"Lee..." Gai started, unseen by Lee tears began to fall from his face. "I'm so proud of you." Lee stood in shock as Gai pulled away smiling and gripping his shoulders. "You've finally learned when to use your greatest powers. To protect the life of the one person you care most for, no matter who it is." Lee smiled as his tears turned from sadness to joy.

"Gai Sensei!" He hugged Gai, nearly knocking him over. "Thank you so much." Gai wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're welcome. Now, lets go see what Lady Tsunade has to say about Gaara." Lee noodded and wiped away his tears as they headed back towards the hospital.


	7. Healing Powers

Tsunade sat in her office researching, she had been there a good portion of the morning, one of the rare times she actually did hard work.

"The sand spirit Shukaku inside Gaara seems uncontrollable..." She thought. "However, Gaara is, and for the most part, is an angry person. Maybe if he's relaxed..." Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed and looked up. "Come in."

Lee entered and bowed his head respectfully. "Lady Tsunade, I came to apologize for my earlier behavior." She returned her eyes to her papers.

"It's alright Lee." She started reading when an idea appeared to her. "Lee," she started. "Can you help me with an experiment?" Lee looked up.

"An experiment?"

"Yes," Tsunade smiled. "I might have a way to help Gaara." Lee's heart got caught in his throat, he cleared it before continuing.

"What is wrong with him?" he asked nervously, Tsuande sensed the fear in his voice and became more curious. Unknown to her, Gai had not mentioned Lee had been sleeping beside Gaara, but only mentioned he had a noticable smile. If it was true, she assumed Lee would be the best person to keep him relaxed. "Nothing's wrong with him, he's actually healing quite well, I may have just found out how he heals faster." Lee sighed relieved. Tsunade continued. "I think there may be a way to channel Shukaku's chakra inside him."

Lee was surprised. "Do you really think there is a way?"

"Maybe," Tsunade crossed her arms. "But I need your help. You're the only one who can do this job." Lee smiled.

"Then I would be more than happy to assist you!" He shot her his nice-guy pose. "I promise to do everything in my power to help Gaara." His smile backed up his promise to her. "If it will help you Gaara, I promise to get it done." He thought, making a second promise to Gaara.

Tsunade smiled. "Good." she smirked as she stood, knowing he's agree. "Let's get going." She made her way to the door.

"Wait, we are going to help Gaara, now?" Lee questioned.

"Yep." Tsunade walked past him and out the door, Lee following behind.

.

.

Gaara was sitting straight on the bed, arms crossed, and looking ahead at the wall. He had sat like this through the night several times, so it was almost natural. It was almost like metation state, keeping himself aware and awake at all times. He was unmoved by the knock at the door.

"Come in." He said lowly, not yet looking to the door. Tsunade walked in shortly before Lee.

"Hello Gaara. " He smiled.

Gaara turned at the sound of his voice."Hello Lee." He replied, his voice a tad kinder, not going unnoticed.

Tsunade smiled, now full confidence in her plan. "Gaara," she started as she removed the Adrenalin supply from his body. "It's time for your test. Take this." she dropped a little white pill into his palm. Gaara looked at it for a moment then back at her curiously. "It's a sleeping pill."

Gaara shook his head and dropped the pill onto the table beside his bed. "No." He said sternly. What kind of plan would that be? Did she want Shukaku to destory the village?

Tsunade sighed. "Gaara, take it."

"I wont" Gaara replied, glaring now irratated by what seemed to be her insipid test.

Tsunade became agitated. "Who do you think you are to deny a direct order from-"

"Lady Tsunade," Lee interupted her beginning rant. He walked over to Gaara and sat on the bed, across from him. Gaara looked to him, his gaze softening. "Gaara," Lee started, taking his hand again. Gaara noticed now why he always wore bandaged on them. "Lady Tsunade has a test to help you heal, to channel Shukaku." Gaara's eyes widened slightly to Lee, then looked suspiciously to Tsunade's.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade nodded. Gaara thought for a moment. "What if he gets out?" He knew there would be nothing he could do if Shukaku was released, and if anything, he knew wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Lee again, not that he would say it to her.

"We've already got precausions set and ready just in case anything goes wrong. No one will be hurt." She promised. Gaara pondered it for a moment, looking back at the pill than Tsunade. "All you have to do is rest and stay awake." She explained, then nodded to Lee.

Lee picked up the little white tablet and held it out to Gaara. "It will be alright." He assured with his nice guy pose. Gaara took it in his hand and crushed it into dust in his palm, Tsunade ready to have his head as he slid it into his mouth and took the small glass of water of the table, sipping it to get the fine sand-like grains down.

"Good," Tsunade sighed, exiting the room. "Lee, I want you to do whatever you did last time you were in here. Keep him happy." She ordered, sliding the door shut. Lee nodded, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks.

Tsunade had the idea that Shukaku was a part of Gaara as The Nine-Tailed Fox was a part of Naruto, who heals quickly when injured. Gaara, in extremely rare cases being injured, no one knows much about. Shukaku normally works against Gaara, forcing him to stay awake, and probably adding on to his normally irritable and isolated personality. However, if he were happy, or at the very least relaxed, she wondered if Shukaku could heal Gaara as fast and efficiantly as Naruto does.

She had noted that Gai noticed the breif smile on Gaara's face when around Lee, before being scowled at for intruding. So as far as she knows, Lee is the only person or thing that makes Gaara happy.

Gaara leaned back onto the bed, allowing Lee enough room to join him. "What did Gai want?" he asked cuiously. Lee smiled and turned to him.

"He asked me about you." Gaara looked to him in confusion.

"What did he ask?"

"He questioned why my bandages were not as tight as they usually are, as well as missing my weights and about opening a few of my inner gates. All just to save you."

It took Gaara a moment to remember Lee was always wearing incredibly heavy weights around his legs, aswell as he remarkably being able to open a few of his inner gates, a feat in which some of the most advanced and talented ninja struggle to do.

"Hm..." he responded lowly, turning to face the ceiling. He found himself upset with Lee's last few words.

Lee sat up, earning a curious gaze as he leaned into Gaara's view. "Do you want to know what I told him?" Lee smiled broadly. Gaara smirked in amusement and nodded for him to continue. "I told him how I truly felt for you after what you did." He said happily then began to choke on his words, being sure to make himself clear as his face began to heat. "Not anything that happened before we arrived, of course. I mean, I did tell him that you protected me and-"

"Lee,"

"Yes Gaa-?"

Before Lee could finish Gaara had sit up and pressed his lips firmly to Lee's, running one hand into his slick jet black hair to pull him closer so he didn't have to worry about his injury. Lee instantly pressed back, placing his arms around Gaara's pale neck and hugging him close. They pulled away reluctantly as air became a requirement to their bodies. As soon as it did, Gaara felt the medicience kick in, being faster since it didn't need to disolve as much, he laid back against the plain white pillow and pulled Lee beside him, slowly adjusting physically and mentally to the feeling of such close contact. He moved his arms around Lee midded and held him as he did, letting Lee rest his forehead against his own. Soon the green beast of the Leaf Village was resting at ease, smiling once more. Gaara relaxed and enjoyed Lee's quiet company, wondering only slightly what would happen whenever Tsunade comes to check on them.

.

.

She saw Lee snoring lightly and Gaara's quick half smile before he noticed her and gave her a glare that, without directly saying it, read 'don't-you-dare-wake-up-Lee'. Tsunade nodded to him and turned to leave, pleased with her sucess when Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunad-IEE!" She shrieked and dropped poor Ton Ton, who oinked a lazy and surprised responce.

"Shh!" Tsunade snapped, also recieving a glare from Gaara, though more menicing.

"But Lasy Tsunade," Shizune lowered her voice as she reached for Ton Ton. "Gaara's medication-"

"Gaara's fine." Tsunade smiled calmly as she pushed Shizune towards the door. "You just didn't see his smile."

.

.  
Night fell over Konoha, stars shimmering brightly over the dark blue sky, every but one ninja asleep. Gaara slid his arms from around Lee and sat up, looking out the window. He silently stood and walked over to it, opening it carefully, a warm early summer breeze welcoming him. He ran his fingers over the bandages covering his chest, they were still white and looked new. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping Lee, his smile returning at the sight of normally busy and Leaf's most hard working ninja so calm. He turned fully around and returned to his place on the bed, still sitting he leaned down, hovering over Lee and brushing the dark hair away from his face.

"Thank you" Gaara said softly and, having learned a thing or two from Lee, leaned down a little further and carefully placed a quick kiss on his bushy brow. "for not letting me be alone." He finished sincerly. For the first time since he could remember, Gaara was genuinely happy. He laid back down on the sheets and stared at the ceiling.

"Gaara," Lee's voice startled him slightly. He turned to meet Lee's coal eyes. "I promise you will never be alone." He smiled softly.

Gaara responded by pulling Lee close to him once more, holding him as he did the same and slowly fell back asleep.

.

.

As the sun began to rise so did Tsunade on the way to the hospital, walking at a leisurely pace, enjoying the morning as she smiled to herself.

"That was a risky plan you made." Shizune followed quickly, Ton Ton at her side. "If Gaara would have released Shukaku, the whole village would be in pieces all over again." Ton Ton oinked in agreement.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Tsunade shot back. "Besides," she calmed down. "I knew it would work if Lee was with him. Something happened on the their mission that changed them both for the better, it must have."

They entered the hospital and quickly went to Gaara's room, sliding the door open quietly. Tsunade smiled that the sight of the peaceful ninja, Lee sleeping happily with a smile on his face, Gaara's soon changing into a scowl, but lesser now as the sun began to rise.

"Lee, wake up." She said a little louder than her usual voice. Slowly he began to wake, yawning and blinking sleepily, then blushing realizing what she and Shizune were seeing. "Good morning Lee, Gaara." Tsunade smiled.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade." Lee returned her smile, blush fading slightly.

"Lee," She said turning to him. "Gai has summoned you for training out at the usual site." Lee nodded and stood. "Hold on a second, you can't leave yet." Lee looked to her in confusion. Tsunade smiled. "Gaara doesn't know the way." Gaara looked to her in surprise. "Yes, Gai Sensei sent for you" Tsunade nodded. "Your mission for the Land of Sun is marked as incomplete. We got a message late last night saying there was another action by the thief." Lee and Gaara looked to each other then back at Tsunade stunned.

"Even with his injured hand?" Lee asked lowly, remembering the pain he had received from Riku's mind destroying attack. "He must be very determined." Lee decided.

"I'm sure he is." Tsunade agreed. "That's why Gai wants to train with you both. To be honest, I'm considering sending him with you. But in the meanwhile, Gaara, your injuries should be healed soon, I'd give it three days tops. That's when you're to leave for the Land of Wind. Understood?"

Gaara nodded. Lee shot her a thumbs up. "Yes ma'am, and I promise that this time we shall complete our mission." He promised with an equally determined smile.

"Good." Tsunade said walking out. "I'll leave you to it then." She slid the door behind herself and Shizune.

Gaara stood and slipped on his black shirt and thick vest, which were hanging neatly in the closet by the door. Being careful of his bandages, he slid on his heavy gourd and was ready. He turned to Lee, who was holding out an empty hand to him.

" Let us get going." He smiled. Gaara stood confused for a moment, then took Lee's hand carefully, yet happily, letting him intertwine their fingers as they headed for the site.


	8. A Simple Test

They talked absent mindedly as they walked, Lee full of smiles and laugher while Gaara glaring death at anyone who dared stare at them wrong.

"Do not mind them." Lee said after about Gaara's seventh glare. "They have no place to be concerned."

Gaara growled in arrgravation then sighed. "I don't like it."

Lee continued to talk as they passed by Ichiraku's Ramen shop, where inside a certain knuckle-headed ninja heard Lee's voice and looked up from his bowl in surprise.

"Bushy Brow returned from his mission already?" He quickly slurped down the rest of his ramen and ran out to greet Lee. "Hey Bushy Brow!" He shouted after them.

Lee turned. "Oh, hello Naruto. How are you?"

"Pretty Good actually, I was just-" he stopped at the sight of sand shinobi beside Lee. "Oh, hey Gaara, I didn't see you there." He chuckled. Gaara made no attempt to respond. "Anyways, how was your-" He stopped when he noticed Gaara's and Lee's fingers tangled together. "Bushy Brow! You're holding hands with Gaara!" He shouted, making anyone who hadn't already seen turn to look, only to turn away at Gaara's glare.

Lee jumped back in surprise from his outburst and blushed. "Well, yes." He smiled shyly.

Naruto stood in shock for a moment then cheered. "Woo hoo!Yeah! Awesome!" He shouted as he ran off to find Sakura, now without any competition, leaving Lee completely baffled.

"Typical Naruto," Lee sighed as they continued walking. "I'm pretty sure half the village heard him."

Gaara groaned in annoyance. It was irritating. Soon enough, he decided, people will learn to mind their own buisness.

.

.

Naruto soon pounded on Sakura's door. "Sakura! Open up, I have something to tell ya!" He yelled excitedly.

Sakura opened the door, an annoyed look across her face. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Sakura!" He shouted. "Okay, you remember Bushy Brow right? Of course you do! Well I just saw him holding hands with Gaara! Something happened between them. And anyways, I figured since Lee wasn't interesting in you you anymore-"

Sakura stopped his mile a minute rant with a question. "Wait, you saw Lee with Gaara?"

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled. "And I figured since he wouldn't be going after you anymore, It'd be a great chance that could ask you out, because I think that it would be great if we could-"

"Naruto be quiet a minute!" Sakura shouted over him. "I'm happy Lee found someone, but I'm still not interested in you! I never will be! Sauske was the only one, never you! You're so annoying reminding me of him so stop bugging me about it!" She stopped, angry tears lining her eyes at the thought of the missing Uchiha.

"Oh," Naruto replied, lowering his head slightly, but keeping up his fox like grin. "Okay. See you around, Sakura." He said, shuffling the sadness in his voice as he walked away.

Sakura felt guilty for a moment, but ignored it as she shut the door. Naruto started walking back towards town when he heard a small voice whisper his name. He turned.

"Oh, hey Hinata." He smiled at the sheepish Hyuga. "What's up?"

She blushed. "Um, Naruto," she looked down. "Would you like to … um..." She could feel her face heating fast, but she promised herself to be bolder. Naruto looked up to her curiously. "would you like to... um, maybe take a walk, with me?" She blushed redder than he had ever seen. But then again, so did he.

"A girl is asking me out? Hinata is asking me out?" He thought to himself, he was surprised, but impressed. "Sure Hitata, I'd love to." He smiled. Hinata gasped softly and smiled smally, she relaxed some as they began to walk towards town.

.

.

Lee and Gaara arrived to the training grounds, everything left untouched, Gai no where to be seen.

"Gai Sensei?" Lee called out, looking curiously around the site. Suddenly he realized what was going on. "Look out!"

Before Gaara's sand could react to the quick motion, Lee grabbed his shoulder and jumped back as three ku knives hit the ground where they had been standing. Gaara pulled the cork from his gourd and eyed the knives curiously, then turning to Lee.

"What is this?" He asked straightly, ready to attack.

"Gai Sensei is testing us." Lee explained, eyes locked on where the ku knives had come. "He maybe be trying to see how we play to each others strengths as he does for Ten Ten, Neji, and I."

Unseen in the leaves of the surrounding trees Gai Sensei smiled. "Well done Lee." he thought.

He watched as he released several more ku knives from the branches he had already set. Gaara stood still as the sand protected him, ku knives sinking barely into the sand before falling on the ground before him. Lee jumped and dodged all but one that Gai had hid behind them, speeding towards Lee's back. A wall of sand exploded just before it hit, Lee turned to see it fall into the dirt.

"He's set traps around us." Gaara warned. Lee nodded turning to him quickly.

"Thank you." He looked to the ku knives on the ground. "Watch out!" He yelled.

In half a second he had Gaara out of the way of an exploding paper bomb that had been strapped to on of the blades at his feet.

"Thank you" Gaara said, surprised he hadn't noticed it.

Gai dropped down from the leaves. "You guys are getting the hang of this." He smiled, fingering three shuriken from his vest. "Time to make it a little more difficult."

He threw the pointed stars at Lee, knowing it'd have no effect on Gaara, before charging. Lee dodged the oncoming weapons with ease as his identically spandexed teacher attacked him, throwing fast and random punches and kicks. Lee kept his speed, able to avoid and counter every one with ease.

"Now!" Gai shouted victoriously, keeping focus on Lee. Lee's eyes widened as a masked man dropped behind Gaara.

"Kakashi Sensei?!" Lee shouted, turning his face slightly to the new opponent, still managing keeping up with Gai's blows.

"Hi Lee," The silver haired jonin smiled through his mask. "Gaara." Gaara kept his arms crossed, unmoved by the ninja. Kakashi threw a punch at Gaara, hitting a wall of sand. "Just as I thought." he said, sliding up his headband and revealing his Sharingan.

Gaara frowned and questioned the power of it. He began to move waves of sand around Kakashi from all angles. He moved away from each with ease. "I know all of your attacks." Kakashi lied, trying to intimate the red sand beast. "You can't fool me." Lee heard this and glanced over to Gaara, then back to Gai, keeping up the heated battle.

Gaara had glaced to Lee and instantly he had a plan. "Do you?" Gaara questioned with a smirk, retracting his sand and shooting backwards into the trees, a thin rope of the desert land pulling Lee into the leaves, who landed easily out of sight beside him.

Gai and Kakashi were dumbfounded, but ready. They stood back to back and bared ku knives. "What are they up to Kakashi?" Gai questioned, looking around.

"I don't know." Kakashi replied, doing the same. "I can't see them."

"Aren't you using your Sharingan?" Gai questioned. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Remind me to explain the full power Sharingan to you later." He answered, causing Gai to start steaming.

Lee and Gaara pounced from the trees, racing back towards their targets. Lee moved faster than before, Gai barely keep up with his student. Gaara threw several quick and sharp waves at Kakashi, causing him to struggle slightly in keeping track with each wave.

"Now." Gaara said louder than usual.

Kakashi stood confused as Lee's foot crashed into his face, sending him flying backwards across the training grounds. Gai looked stunned at his student before noticing the thin string of sand wrapped around him ankle. Gaara then threw him towards Kakashi where Lee stood waiting, holding onto the stunned copy ninja. He grabbed Gai as he landed.

"Ready!" He called to Gaara.

Gaara send a wave of sand around them, getting a grip on the two jonin. Lee took only a split second to out of the way of the tightening grip and stand by Gaara's side, smiling proudly at the trapped ninjas.

"Well," Kakashi sighed, only his head and neck visble from the block of sand. "They certainly played to each others strengths."

"Well done you two, you certainly passed my test." Gai smiled at them, his pride equal to Lee's. He turned to Gaara. "Gaara, how are your injuries holding up?"

Gaara grabbed his bandages with his free hand. "I forgot they were there." he answered lowly.

"Well Lady Tsunade certainly is quite the healer. She would have my head if you had strained yourself too badly." Gai smiled. "Now how about letting us out?" Gaara lowered his hand and the sand fell from around Gai and Kakashi, sliding quickly back into his gourd.

"Thanks." Kakashi smiled, reseting his forehead protecter and pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise book.

Gai shot his student his shining nice guy pose. "Okay! You two are free to enjoy the rest of your day." He stretched. Lee was stunned. "But, Gai Sensei, did you not want us for training? Certainly we have not finished."

"Not today." Gai explained. "I just wanted to test you as a team today. Your training starts tomorrow. Neji and Ten Ten are due for training now. Speaking of which," He turned and looked towards his rival. "can you see them Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed. "Sharinga and Byakugan aren't the same thing Gai." Gai almost objected.

"That's true, but you didn't need Byakugan to see us." Neji's voice stopped him. The ninja turned to see Neji and Ten Ten sitting above them on one of the clearer branches.

"Ah,right on time." Gai smiled, turning to Lee and Gaara. "You two go get ready for tomarrow."

Lee nodded once. "Yes Gai Sensei."

He held out his hand to Gaara who took it quicker this time started to walk back in to town, glaring behind at the surprised glances they earned from the ninja perched above them. Neji and Ten Ten jumped down, landing before Gai.

"Gai Sensei," Neji spoke, turning back at Gaara and Lee's trail once the sand ninja had looked away. "Are they...?"

"Yep" Gai smiled proudly as they started training.

.

.

As they walked, Gaara thought hard about Tsunade's test on Shukaku. Could he really be channeled like that? And all he needed to do was be with Lee? Lee had noticed that over time Gaara had been seemingly distracted about something.

"Gaara?" Lee asked, Gaara took a moment to turn to him. "Are you alright?" Lee asked concernly.

"Yes," Gaara replied after a moment of silence. Lee continued to look at him, if asking him to continue. "It's my injury," Gaara explained as gripped his bandaged through his vest. "I can't feel it."

Lee thought for a moment for an answer, he knew Gaara was confused. "Well, would you like to talk to Lady Tsunade? Maybe she would know."

Gaara pondered this for a moment then nodded. "Her test changed something, but," he paused for a moment. "will you come?" he asked.

Lee smiled and nodded. "Of course, if you would like me to."

Gaara nodded once. "Good. I don't want to go alone." he admitted. He didn't want to get stuck arguing if Tsunade started something.

"I have already told you Gaara." Lee reminded him. "You will never have to be alone." He smiled.

Gaara stopped and pulled his hand from Lee's. Lee turned to see, to his, and everyone who saw surprise, Gaara's arms wrap around his shoulders. Gaara still felt a little off about doing it, almost not doing so, but he was adapting more and more to doing so.

"Thank you Lee," He said lowly. "for everything."

Lee's disbelief quickly faded as he smiled and pulled the red head closer. "You are welcome." He replied softly.

In a moment, Gaara pulled away, almost reluctantly and took hold of Lee's hand once more, knowing little of the unconcious smile on his face. Unknown to him, whenever Lee saw it, he felt honored to know he was the cause of it.

"Come on," Lee smiled. "Let us get you to Lady Tsunade."

.

.

Tsunade sat restlessly behind her desk as she read through the piles of missions that had just come in, she was hardly keeping her focus. All she really wanted was a drink and a nap, but Shizune had warned her about her slacking and conciquences soon to come, so she slowly read over each individual mission.

"So many new assignments..." She thought. She sighed heavily knowing it was going to be a longer day than she had wanted, but she never really wanted to work anyways. "Maybe I can send Kiba's team. But Shino's out on a different mission with a couple members of the Aburame clan. Maybe Naruto can-" Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in." She stretched as she sat up. "Oh, hello Gaara. Hello Lee. How was your training?"

"It went great!" Lee said, his smile beaming. "We were able to hold our own against not only Gai Sensei but Kakashi Sensei as well."

Tsunade looked up. "Really? I expected you two to get pass Gai but Kakashi..."

Lee's face dropped. "Don't doubt Gai Sensei. He was a difficult opponent and an equal strength to Kakashi." Lee and Tsunade turned instantly to the sound of Gaara's intense voice. He had stolen Lee's words straight from his mouth and meant them all the same, proving so with the angry glare shot in Tsunade's direction.

Lee shook off the surprise and smiled. "I agree!" He said happily.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong to doubt Gai." Tsunade sighed annoyingly. She wasn't just upset she had to back down, but she knew she had no choice. If she tried to pursue any further she'd be stuck here all night without getting work done. If not by Gaara, by Lee. "What did you want?" She pushed her aggravation aside.

"My wound," Gaara motioned. "I don't feel it." Tsunade looked to him curiously then happily.

"Only two days, he should." She thought standing. "Well let's see, shall we? Sit down. Lee, close the door." They followed her instructions. Lee returned and sat not far from Gaara, Tsunade sitting across from him. "Take off your gourd and vest." Gaara followed her instructions, removing his shirt aswell, the bandages still looking new. "Sucess." Tsunade assured mentally as she undid his bandages. Lee gasped slightly in surprise. Gaara's wound had vanished.

"But... how?" Lee asked, his eyes still wide in shock. Gaara's face remained the same, but in his mind he was as surprised as Lee, he didn't think her test would have been this sucessful.

Tsunade smirked. "Yes. Just like Naruto." She thought aloud. "You should thank Shukaku for this Gaara. He unquestionably had a hand in healing you faster." She explained, not mentioning it had not been the first time she saw this.

"So does that mean Gaara is ready for our mission?" Lee asked happily. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, and because he is, it would be a big help if you two could start your trip to the Land of Wind first thing in the morning. We've had of flood of new missions coming in and the sooner your mission is complete the bettter." Gaara looked to Lee, meeting his gaze. They were both ready and determined to succeed.

"We'll go." Gaara stated solemnly.

"Good." Tsunade stood. "Then you two are good to go."

Gaara slid back on his shirt and vest as he stood, placing his gourd back over his shoulders when finished.

"We shall not fail you Lady Tsunade." Lee smiled, shooting her his nice guy pose.

He followed Gaara to the door and exited. Gaara looked over his shoulder. "Thank you." He mumbled straightly before closing the door, Tsunade not having a chance to respond. As they started walking Gaara grabbed where his bandages had been and groaned softly. Lee turned to him immediately.

"Gaara, what is wrong? Lady Tsunade said you were fine." He spoke all at once, his face full of imediate concern.

"I'm fine." Gaara said normally, lowering his hand. An amused smile spreading over his face. "I just realized how hungry I was."

Lee was silent a moment before laughing. "You know I am hungry myself." Lee as he tried to calm down. "Let us go get something to eat."

Gaara nodded as they walked. "Lead the way."

Lee smiled as they started towards Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.


	9. Returning to the Land of Wind

As the two approached the store the were stopped by a wave of laugher coming from the inside.

"What's that?" Gaara questioned, turning to Lee.

He shrugged. "I do not know. It sounds like Naruto." He answered.

Gaara looked at him curiously. "He'd be back already?" Lee nodded.

"Yes, he basically lives off this place. Naruto?" Lee called as he opened the curtain.

Gaara made a face of disgust at the thought as they entered. They turned to a surprising sight.

"Oh hello Hinata," Lee smiled. "I heard Naruto outside but I did not expect to see you." Naruto turned to face him.

"Oh hey Bushy brow, Gaara how's it going?"

"Good," Lee replied as they sat at the bar. "We just came from Lady Tsunade's office."

Naruto lifted his head from his bowl of ramen. "Grandma Tsunade? What did you need with her?"

"She looked over my injury from our mission." Gaara answered.

"Injury?" Naruto shot him a suspicious look then began to rant. "How are you healing up outside the hospital? When I got hurt Grandma Tsunade never let me leave!" Lee rolled his eyes.

"I'll explain later. I'm healed." Gaara remained the same. Naruto began to rage about it not being fair once again.

"Um, Lee... Gaara..." Hinata's small voice spoke up, silencing Naruto as they turned to her. "I was wondering... um, how did your mission go?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto turned back to Lee. "I meant to ask you about that." A fox like grin spread over his face. "Seems like this one was different from your others." He teased.

Lee's face turned bright red. He cleared his throat. "Well, um, we have not finished it yet." Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"Come again?"

"Our mission is incomplete." Gaara finshed, giving no further detail.

"So you guys are going back to the Land of Wind?" Naruto asked. Lee nodded. "Can I go?" Naruto shouted with an excited puppy dog smile. Before Lee could answer him, someone else did.

"No." The new voice rang. They turned to the sound.

"Huh, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba entered the tent, Akamaru sitting snug in the front of his jacket. "Good thing I found you guys." He motioned to Naruto and Hinata. "Lady Tusnade has a mission for us and she wants to see all of us right now." Hinata and Naruto nodded. They stood and left the restaurant, Kiba leading the way.

Naruto stopped a few feet away then turned to look over his shoulder. "Hey Ichiraku!" He called, the cook and remaining ninja looking up. "Two ramen on me for the happy couple." He shot another fox like grin at Lee.

He and Gaara both turned away from him, Lee's face became redder than his belt and Gaara's face too grasping some of the red hue. Naruto laughed to himself as he followed behind the others.

Two bowls of ramen was worth the look on Lee's face.

.

.

Sakura walked slowly throughout the village, guilt weighing on her shoulders. "I shouldn't have yelled at him like that." She thought as she sighed. "I have no interest in Naruto, but I shouldn't have been so mean." She looked up, finding she was outside her rival's family flower shop. "Maybe a flower will be a nice apology." She thought as she walked inside. As she browsed she eventually found the perfect one. A freshly picked orchid, a beautiful orange one at that. "Perfect." she smiled as she walked towards the counter.

"Um, hello?" She called out. No answer. "Is anyone there?" She noticed the door to the back room with open. She unsurely took a step towards the door, than another. She heard quiet voices nearby. "Ino?" She said, softer than she expected.

She stuck her head inside the doorway. It took all her strength not to yell out in surprise. Ino sat on a counter top, arms wrapped around the standing Choji, their lips pressed tightly together.

Sakura quickly bowed out and covered her mouth to prevent any sound. She threw the money onto the table by the cash register and ran out the door, into someone else. She took a step back, almost falling on impact. She looked up to a pair of dark sunglasses and a long white coat.

"Why the hurry, Sakura?" She bowed her head.

"Oh, sorry Shino," She apologised, then remeeting the black shades. "I guess I just got a little spooked." She blushed.

"By a flower shop?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

"No, the people in it." Sakura noticed she had dropped the flower. She began scanning the ground for it.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Shino held out the delicate plant. It was wilted and crushed, ruined.

"Oh no," Sakura sighed and lowered her head. "There goes the last of my money too." She thought sadly.

"You know," Shino said, lowing the flower. "I just got back from my mission and I'm on my way to look for a new kind of bug, they only show up once a year here. There's a whole field of these along the way, if you still wanted one." Sakura looked up.

"Really?" She beamed.

"Yes. I can show you the way." Shino staying calm as always.

"Oh thank you Shino!" Sakura smiled. "Please, lead the way!"

.

.

Gaara and Lee finished up their meal and started walking through the town. Despite the way they had recieved it, it was afterall a free ramen. After awhile of Lee leading the way, Gaara turned to him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Lee shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. I guess I am just enjoying walking with you." His face became dusted with a light pink.

Gaara smirked mischievously. In the sudden and very unlike urge to mess with Lee, silently he slid a handful of sand from his gourd and formed what looked like a thin line of sand. In a quick, almost hidden motion Gaara slid the line in front of Lee's foot, tripping him and making him fall into Gaara's arms. He blushed fiercely as Gaara leaned in. "I enjoy walking with you too." He whispered, a small smile spread over his face. He wondered why he smiled so much sometimes, he have had before, but with Lee had wanted to. And, though he wouldn't say it outloud, Lee looked quiet cute when he blushed.

He moved back, a hand stopping him from moving all the way. "Hey!" Lee said, he had a good hold on Gaara's vest. "That is all you are going to do?"

He smiled as he pulled Gaara close to him with a quick tug, crashing his lips to his own. Gaara, being caught off guard, lost his footing as they fell into the dirt, him landing on top of Lee. Lee sat up slightly and rubbed his head. Gaara looked up from a smile pile of sand.

"Lee, are you alright?" He asked, turning to him. Lee nodded once in affirmation.

"Yes, I believe I am fine." He laughed as they stood, begining to walk again.

"Thank you for tripping me." He teased playfully. Gaara once again swept sand beneath his feet, causing him to trip but only so much Lee leaned on Gaara for support, this time no color being added to his tanned face.

"You're welcome." Gaara replied. Lee locked intertwined their fingers as they walked once more, it was becoming a habit, but neither of them complained. "Hey Gaara," He said after a few moments. "Where are you staying tonight? Since Lady Tsunade has you already checked out of the hospital?"

Gaara looked up, realizing it would be getting dark soon. "I hadn't thought of it." He answered thinking. "I'll be fine." He shrugged. He didn't mind being outside, he never did.

"Would you not prefer a bed?" Lee asked, as if reading his thoughts, he noticed clouds rolling in. "It looks as if it might rain."

Gaara groaned in responce knewing it would. Lee smiled as he started to pull Gaara along the road. "I know just the place." Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow in curiosity, but didn't question him. After a few moments of running from Lee, Gaara barely able to keep his step, Lee slid open a door and led him inside. It was a small, lived in home. The main room was open, several photos lining the walls, mostly of Gai, Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten.

"This is your house." Gaara concluded.

"Well really it's Gai Sensei's, but I do indeed live here." Lee smiled proudly. "Come on."

He motioned Gaara to follow him into the hallway. He entered another room, not bothering to turn on the light. A large window let the soon setting light pour in. More pictures lined the walls, all of the same vicinity to the ones in the other room. Gaara began to browse through the photos, one almost immediately catching his eye. It was a picture of Gai's team, probably a year or two old, before Lee cut his hair. Neji and Ten Ten stood close together while Lee was further cast aside.

"Why are you so far away in this picture?" Gaara asked. Lee turned, he had been looking at something else. A smile spread across his face as he approached the photograph.

"Because I was not considered part of the team yet." He answered. Gaara gave him a confused look. "Back then I was not yet a ninja." Lee explained. "I could never use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and I was not any good at taijutsu. When I joined Gai Sensei's team, Neji had his Byakugan, being born a genius and Ten Ten could use her scrolls, but I could not do anything. Gai Sensei was the only one who had faith in me and turned me into the ninja I am today." Lee beamed. He moved to the other side of the room motioning Gaara to follow. There was a more recent photo of Lee and his team, everyone close together and smiling and Gai Sensei smiling proudly behind them. "Now that others have put their trust in me, I refuse to let them down." Lee finished. Gaara looked back at the first picture.

"So for part of your life, you were, "He lowered his voice. "Alone." He concluded. Lee may not have been in the same situation as he had been, but at one point, before meeting Gai, he had been alone.

Lee looked down to him and smiled softly. "Yes."

Gaara's small smile came over his lips then diappeared. He turned to the window, the room slowly begining to darken. "It's getting late." He said turning back to Lee. "Where do I stay?" To say sleep would be pointless.

Lee pointed to the doorway. "There is a spare bed in the next room you are welcome to take, but..." He paused for a moment as he blushed. "I really enjoyed sleeping beside you at the hospital."

Gaara's smile remained. "Good." He said, he voice not showing any difference as he followed Lee over to his not surprisingly green sheeted bed.

Lee pulled back the blakets and allowed them both inside as Gaara removed his gourd, setting it lazily at the foot of the bed. Lee wrapped his arms over Gaara's shoulders and pulled him close, Gaara didn't flinch and almost imediately did the same.

"Good night Gaara." Lee smiled as he yawned.

"Good night Lee." Gaara sighed.

Before long the leaf ninja was dozing in his arms, pleasant dreams of what completing the mission tomorrow will bring.

.

.

Light shun through the window as soon as the sun began to rise. Lee blinked lazilly and was met with a set of pure blue eyes. He smiled as he stretched and sat up. Today they would once again start the long path to the Land of Wind. He turned to his comrade for the mission.

"Good morning." He smiled, straightening his hair with his hands.

"Morning." Gaara sighed, standing from the bed to slip on his gourd.

"Are you ready to face Riku once and for all?" Lee asked.

"Whenever you are." Gaara crossed his arms.

And like that, they were off to the Land of Wind.

.

.

The day seemed to roll by quickly. No obsticals or problems blocking thier path, not to mention they were in enjoying themselves, it was even clear Gaara was. They reached their camp before sunset, but still wasted no time to get it set up. Gaara had offered his asistance for helping Lee pitch the tent, but soon after realizing Gaara had never done so, they both decided it would be best for Lee to work and Gaara to watch. He sat atop the same boulder, looking out onto the quiet lake. It was nice, so clear, it seemed as if it had never been touched, like no one dared to. It was memorizing, so much that Gaara didn't notice Lee call him.

"Gaara?" Lee said a little louded, still going unnoticed. "Gaara!"

Gaara blinked and turned to him, surprised by his shout.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked walking over to him. Gaara nodded.

"Yes, just..." He had to think for the word. "relaxed." He looked back to the water.

Lee followed his gaze and smiled. "It is beautiful, is it not?" Gaara nodded.

The two watched in silence for several moments, the sun setting leaving the pool in darkness.

"You should sleep." Gaara spoke up.

Lee yawned an agreement and said goodnight as he headed for his tent. He crawled inside and laid down contently, but something was missing. He stuck his head out of the small sheet.

"Hey Gaara," He called. Gaara turned. Lee blushed and scratched nervously at the back of his neck. "Um, would you like to join me?" Gaara turned to him, a slight smile on his lips and nodded. Lee made a mental note of how good Gaara's pale skin looked in the moonlight.

Gaara crawled inside Lee's small tent, barely enought room for them both and laid as they always did; cuddled close together, arms twisted around each other, and Gaara watching over Lee as he slept.

The next morning raced by as fast as the first, until the point where Gaara had noticed the wall behind the edge of the trees they were confronted with last time. He smirked as he called behind him.

"Hey Lee," An eagar green dash flew passed him in the wind, causing him to stop short.

"Race you to the top!" Lee called over his shoulder, happy with his lead and not stopping anytime soon.

Gaara grinned in amusement as he chased after Lee, sand slithering from his gourd. He raced up the vertical slope, fast approching the swift ninja before him. Lee saw him and laughed happily, sprinting towards the top of the wall. Being one to remember, his memories returned of the last time he had been put in this position. He tried to stop on the wall, but continued it to the air as he yelled. He closed his eyes with fear and once again landed on something soft and warm. He looked up to Gaara sittinging next to him on his sand. Gaara sighed.

"Did you honestly believe I'd let you fall?" 'Let' being the key word.

Lee bushed as he sat up and shook his head, making some of the sand fall from his hair. Gaara took his hand as they stood, releasing the sand beneath them and sliding onto the ground. Gaara pulled Lee close to him as he noticed his foot begin to slide.

"Watch out." He pointed to the ledge behind them and Lee blushed brighter.

"Um, Thank you." He smiled greatfully.

"You're welcome." Gaara replied as he retook Lee's hand and continued walking, almost thinking he wanted to keep his arms around him.

.

.

Soon darkness once again flooded the sky and the two nin came across their second site. Lee imediately began placing his tent as Gaara let go of his hand and walked past him, easily striding up the nearby tree and gazing down at his work. He extended them for a moment, no breeze moving the tree around him. Lee noticed and chuckled lightly.

"There is no wind tonight Gaara." He smiled.

Gaara crossed his arms. "I know." It could still be... fun. He refrained from the last part of his sentence, it surprising himself. He knew he hadn't ever really known true fun.

"It could be fun however," Lee continued, as if reading his thoughts. "I have not ever tried it as you have."

"Can you?" Gaara asked bluntly, Lee unsure of the question. "Mold your chakra?"

Lee almost replied, then shook his head. "I am unsure. As you know, I can not preform any type of Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, only Tyjutsu."

Actually, Gaara hadn't known entirely. He had guessed, seeing as how he'd never seen otherwise, and Gai was always urging him on his Taijutsu.

"However, my chakra is the same. Controling it is the only difference. I would not try it without Gai Sensei's consent." Lee finished his short explaination and finished the last stake of his tent. He then turned and gripped the tree Gaara was standing in and started to climb.

"Does it bother you not being able to?" Gaara asked as he watched.

Lee was up the tree and sitting on the branch closet to across from Gaara in record time. "Not at all. It is who I am." He smiled. Gaara nodded in acknowlagement. "Do you know any Taijutsu?" Lee inquired.

"No." Gaara answered simply. "I don't need it." He never did with Shukaku.

Lee mentally slapped his forehead. Stupid question. He was tired. "I should get some sleep." He yawned as he made his way back down the bark. "Good night Gaara." He smiled as he looked up to him.

"Good night Lee."


	10. Worthy Opponents : Blocking the Jutsu

Lee woke up to a familiar and uncomfortable heat as he climbed out of his blanket. "The weater is aready noticable" He noted mentally as he crawled ot of his tent.

"Are you going to be okay?" Gaara's voice came from above, still upside down in the branches and examining Lee. He wouldn't allow a repeat of last time.

Lee smiled broadly and shot him a thumbs up as he packed his things. "I will be fine. This time I will be more careful."

Gaara nodded solemnly and walked down the base of the tall tree, quite possibly one of the last ones they'd see before finding their target. Soon they were back on their trail, the sun close behind. A few hours rolled by before Gaara notice Lee start falling behind, almost panting from the heat. A moment later there was silence.

"Lee?" Gaara turned, ready if need. Lee was still standing, he had zipped down the back of his tight green spandex down to the middle of his back and was removing his arms from the suit to stop some of the heat. Gaara kept his sights on him for a moment, processing what he was seeing before turning away at the thought of when he had last seen the Leaf nin's torso.

"Much better" Lee smiled, it really killed him to remove part of his suit, but the sun was unbearable. He looked up and noticed his comrade was still. "Is everything alright Gaara?"

Gaara was lost, his thoughts escaping him, he seemed to lose focus for a moment, forgetting about Lee only to visit him in thought, as it had been almost since he had first started on this mission. Lee had been his comrade. Only that and nothing more. He did however intrique Gaara, his upmost determination, no matter the challenge, no matter how badly his injuries are, and no matter who he must face. He'd do it. But there is something more than that. Something about the green clad ninja that made Gaara feel human, not like a monster.

"Gaara?" Lee placed his hand on the distracted's shoulder. Gaara turned quickly, sand escaping his gourd, and sweeping from the grasp of whoever had grabbed him. Lee jumped back, startled by his reaction and smiled nervously. "I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

Gaara relaxed and retracted his sand. "It's fine." Though he did think 'scare' was the wrong word.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked again.

Garra nodded. Lee shrugged it off as they continued walking. A few hours pasted, the sun reaching it's highest point and decending though the tempurature never seemed to ease up. It was a little before night fall when Lee strayed from the path and started for a small hill. Gaara noticed and looked to him curiously. The green ninja smiled and dropped his bag, sitting down he motioned Gaara to follow him.

"What are you doing?" The sand nin asked as he walked up beside him.

"Do you not recognise it?"

Gaara took a moment to acess the area, his eyes going wide for a moment and a quick smile passing his features as he sat down. "Yes."

Just past the hill was a tree, the same one they had spent their third night under. That made the hill they were on the same one Gaara had cried and found realization.

"So many things happened here." Lee smiled as turned to him.

Gaara nodded. "For the first time, when I was alone, someone was there for me." He smiled softly as Lee took his hand. "Lee," He whispered softly, so much so Lee would have missed it had he not been listening, and leaned in closer. His aqua eyes met Lee's abyss ones. "Don't leave me."

Lee instantly saw a noticable flash of fear and pain across his irises. "Gaara," He leaned in close to the feared sand nin. "I promise I will never leave you." With his free hand he formed his signature thumbs up and smiled.

Gaara smiled in releif as Lee's lips connect with his own, knowing all to well he would keep his promise. Their kiss lasted until they pulled away only to gasp for breath. Gaara looked to the fading light, the sun had set and stars began to show. He fell on to his back and pulled Lee beside him. Lee looked up too, starting to count the stars. Slowly he became tired, blinking only a few times before he was completely asleep. He unknowingly moved closer to Gaara, not that he minded anymore, and buried his face into his neck. Gaara noticed and chuckled into a smirk.

"No tent tonight." He said softly. He wrapped his arms around Lee and protected him as he slept.

.

As the sun rose so slowly did Lee. He opened his eyes and assessed it was Gaara's neck before him, his chin resting on his head. Lee cuddled up closer, not wanting to get up.

"Just a few more moments..." He told himself mentally. He felt Gaara pull him closer still and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Lee..." Gaara's voice made him look up. "We've got a mission to complete." Lee, although a tad disapointed, stood and picked up his pack. "Are you alright?"

The leaf nin turned to his concerned expression. "Oh yes!" He answered and smiled quickly. "I just did not want to get up yet." He felt heat spread over his face.

Gaara grinned "Neither did I." He said softly. "But we're on a mission now."

Lee's blush faded as he nodded. "Yosh. And I have made a promise to Lady Tsunade to complete it sucessfully."

Gaara nodded as they started again on their path, only a couple hours until they would once again face Riku. They stayed ready and alert until they began to near the gates. Gaara pointed out the tree they had hidden in before and told Lee to climb. Following, They had a good view of the village gates as well as a few of it's buildings.

"How are we going to find Riku here?" Lee questioned.

Gaara didn't respond. He closed his eyes, two fingers over his left one and his other hand in a fist. "Thrid eye." He muttered almost silently. His hand opened to reveal a floating eye ball. Lee watched in amazement as it hovered for a moment, then took off. Moving quickly it began a search of the town, Gaara looking for any sign of Riku. After a few moments, he found him. "Got him." He opened his eyes and turned to Lee. "Let's go." They instantly dropped from the branches and sped for the outside of the western gate. "He's still strong." Gaara warned.

"But his hand is shattered, is it not?" Lee asked. "It will be more difficult for him to fight both of us like that."

"Maybe." Gaara thought. "But perhaps he's like you." Lee turned in confusion to Gaara's small, respectful smile. "He'll keep giving his all, no matter what."

Lee smiled and reforced his sights ahead of him. "Either way, we cannot get trapped in his gaze." He reminded. "He has a very powerful genjutsu. We cannot allow him to have an opening."

Gaara unnoticably shivered at the thought of his last encounter with the jutsu and agreed. They stopped almost instantly against the shadows as their target came into view, sitting faced away from them, but only by about five yards. Silently, Gaara began to snake sand from his gourd, keeping it low to the ground as it neared Riku.

"Why don't you come out and fight me face to face, Gaara?"

Gaara felt a wave of anger. "Stay hidden for now." He whispered to Lee before standing. He walked openly into Riku's sight.

"Good to see you again." The man smiled lowly. "You pulled quiet the number on my hand. It's been hard to do anything lately." He held up his poorly bandaged hand, blood soaked it through and the shape was disformed. Gaara stood with his arms crossed, unmoved. "Have you gone mute?" Riku asked, becoming slightly annoyed. "Where's that other genin brat? Lee, I think. The one that tried to protect you last time. Maybe he could get you to talk." His smile widened as Gaara became more angered.

He advanced towards the sand nin, throwing full hits and kicks with all his stength. Gaara watched as the sand around him easily blocked each of his moves.

"You can't penatrate this sand." He said, not slowing Riku's efforts. "My chakra is at it's fullest. Even if you were fast enough to beat the sand, I would be able to stop your move." He bent part of his sand shield around Riku's kick, slowly grabbing a hold on him with sand fist and lifted him off the ground. Riku smiled and threw his head back, laughing loudly as Gaara filled once again with rage.

"Foolish brat!" He snapped his head down as Gaara studied him, immediately trapping him. The sand beast tried to fight against it, but paralyzing fear took over his body. "You think you're smart don't you? But I don't need to touch you." The sand around him fell lifelessly to the ground, Riku landing on his feet as he continued. "You aren't strong Gaara. In fact, you're weak. Undeserving of your Suna title as the most feared. It was that other brat who took me out. He saved you too, didn't he? He is the stronger of you weaklings. You are nothing but -"

He was stopped by Lee's foot crashing down on his head. He spun effortlessly and pulled a quick leaf hurricane, knocking Riku a few feet away. "Gaara, snap out of it!" He grabbed his sand nin by his shoulders and shook him roughly, for a moment he was so out his sand didn't react.

Gaara blinked once and stiffened, then relaxing. "Lee," He looked past his friend to see Riku coming full force. "Lee!"

He held out his arm and created a quick wall of sand behind him, blocking the attack. The moment it fell Lee returned his blows. Gaara reminded behind him, using his sand to protect him from Riku's attacks. Riku was forced backwards as Lee advanced, he and Gaara stepping forward in perfect sync. He stopped and jumped back from the two ninja, starting to breath heavily.

"You two have become worthy opponants," He admitted with a bitter sigh. "But you still do not have the power to stop me!" He shot his gaze to Lee's, the leaf nin instantly turning away. "Lee," The gen jutsuist's voice rang through his ears. He was farther off, but it sounded like he was right next to him. "You're smart. It helps to capture my victem in my gazel, but it's not required." Lee shuttered. "You may seem strong Lee, but you're no better than the monster behind you. You're pathedic. You don't deserve to be..." In a moment, his voice faded away.

Lee looked up. Riku's lips moved, but there was no sound. Gaara had covered his ears, blocking out his jutsu with sand. Lee stayed focused on Riku for a moment, then felt a shift in his ears.

"Keep fighting." Gaara whispered.

Lee didn't reply, but nodded and advanced towards Riku. Lee was before the confused target in a single moment, landing a swift kick across his face and causing the man to stumble.

"Impossible..." He thought angerly as he picked himself up off the dirt.

Lee threw another quick punch, bringing him off his feet, then another still to force him back. Riku flew forward, head first into the base of a tree and leaving a large indention as he fell to the ground. The two ninja approached him with caustion.

"I believe he is out." Lee said with a smile, turning to Gaara. He saw the sand nin's lips moving and pointed to his ears.

Gaara retracted his sand. "I said you're right." He repeated as he wrapped the unconcious man in his sand and lifted him. "Are you ready to return to the Leaf Village?"

Lee shot him a thumbs up. "Yosh! Lady Tsunade will be proud of our efforts." She smiled brightly as they started their journey for the final time, heading back towards Lee's home.


	11. Reminding Me of You : A Forgotten Jutsu

Night began to fall as Riku came into consciousness.

"What is this?" He mumbled groggily, causing Lee and Gaara to turn to him. He looked up, soon aware of the situation. "No. No Impossible!" He shouted, starting to fume pointlessly as they ignored him.

"Set your tent." Gaara told Lee. "Get some rest. I'll keep Riku." He dropped the surprised criminal at the base of a tree, still covered in sand as his rant began to die.

Lee thought for a moment then smiled. "No thank you." Gaara turned to him. "We are still on a mission. I will stay up with you." He gave him a thumbs up.

Gaara half smiled in amusement and stopped beneath the tree opposite of their captive, crossing his arms. "If you do sleep," He answered. "I'll be here."

Lee smiled and sat beside him, his mind starting to trail off and escape him, but bringing up important ideas. "Gaara," He said after a few moments, Gaara noticing the drop in his voice. "Once this mission is complete, you will need to return to Suna, won't you?"

Gaara's expression lowered at the obvious statement, turning to Lee he saw his previous reflection. Lee looked lonely, the way he had. "Lee," He frowned, meeting his level. "I won't want to."

"I know it is our responsibility as ninja to do what is asked." Lee started to sniffle as tears lined his eyes. "But I do not want you to leave Gaara." He admitted, throwing his arms around the sand nin's shoulders and pulling him close.

Gaara was stopped in thought. He wasn't on his own mission. It was assigned because the Leaf was short on ninja at the time. He would return to Suna for his next assignments, not knowing when or how long it'd be before he'd see the Leaf village again. See Lee again. He wrapped his arms around the saddend Lee, starting to feel the same knowing he'd soon again be alone. "I'm not sure I can." He felt a sting inside him, painfully memories beginning to flood as his eyes too began to water.

Riku sat idly by as he watched the display and rolled his eyes. "Weaklings." He scorned to himself. The sand slid off him just for a moment before Gaara had a hold of his throat and slammed his back against the tree. His face was starting to dampen and his eyes were filled with pain, sadness, and fury, enough of which to piece Riku to the core.

"Don't say another word." He growled, lower and eviler than he had ever thought to hear. Riku was frightened, and best he could nodded.

Gaara dropped him bitterly, the sand swarming him once more, but this time tighter and covering the villain's big mouth. He turned back to Lee, still sitting as tears lined his face. He lowered his head as he felt them on himself. Lee stood and walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. Gaara stood stiff for a moment, feeling miserable, then threw his arms around Lee and pulled him closer.

"Lee," He swallowed hard, choking back his own tears. "I wont leave you." Lee pulled back slightly to meet his gaze, his eyes showing strength and determination. "I'll have other missions, but I wont leave you. You promised not to leave me."

Lee looked to him in awe for a moment. Tears still lined his eyes, but Gaara was full of promise. "Gaara..." He whispered. One hand wrapped around his neck, sliding into his red hair and bringing his face closer. The other moved to his eyes, wiping away the remaining dampness. "Your eyes..." He said softly, shock spreading over his face.

Gaara looked to him curiously and brought his hand up to meet Lee's. "What is it?"

A smiled crossed the Leaf's face. "Your insomic lines are fading."

Gaara lowered his hand, stunned for a moment before a small smlie hit his lips. He pulled Lee close to him in passionate kiss, breaking away filled with hope and happiness. They returned to their resting place and sat down, keeping their fingers locked as if a promise to not let go. The two spoke throughout the night, Lee keeping his promise to stay awake as the sun began to rise. Riku was awakened rudely by the sand, uncovering the lower part of his body and pulling up to stand and forcing him to follow. They walked in comfortable silence away, a warm breeze making it more enjoyable. Riku attempted to mumble a few phases here and there, failing miserably each time as the sand only got tighter. As the day rolled on, Lee became more and more visibly tired.

"You need to sleep when the sun goes down." Gaara demanded, having decided on his slowing speed.

Lee gave him a half smile. He was fully awake, for the most part. "I suppose you are right." He yawned. "Will you be alright?"

Gaara turned, a bit surprised but nodded. "Yes."

Riku mumbled something and the sand contracted once more. This time he became angry and started trying to shout through the sand.

"I do not think he is going to stop." Lee sighed as he walked over to him. In a quick motion, he shot one hand at the back of the unmasked man's neck. His eyes went wide then closed easily as he fell into the dirt. Gaara's eyes also widened curiously. "Do not worry." He assured, throwing the limp body over his shoulder. "I have only put him to sleep for a while."

Gaara's face relaxed as they were able to continue with peace. Soon night rolled back over the sky as the sun began to set. The warm breeze had turned cool, bringing a cold chill to the end of the hot day. Lee set Riku down easily by a tree and stretched, extending his arms to welcome the wind.

"Lee," Gaara's voice came from above him. He was standing easily on a tree branch, meeting Lee's gaze upside down. "Care to join me?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Lee had little curiosity for what he meant, but took his hand and smiled. Gaara used surprising strength to pull up the bigger nin, who turned effortlessly to plant his on feet on the branch and hold tightly to himself. The cool breeze ran past them, cause Gaara to shiver slightly. He was used to it, but he certainly preferred the heat to the cold. Lee pressed himself closer to Gaara, keeping him warm and catching his gaze to kiss him once more. Lasting until they needed air, Lee pulled away and laid his head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara smiled smally, kissing his neck once before saying "You need to rest."

Lee looked over to the fallen Riku, no signs of him waking soon. "Will you join me?"

"Lee..." Gaara tried to object, being cut off by Lee's lips on his own.

"Just for a while. He will not wake up." Lee assured with a smile.

Gaara looked some what concerningly to Riku, but he trusted Lee and turned back to him. "Okay." He agreed.

Lee's smile brightened. He pulled away from the sand nin and jumped down, landing easily on his feet. Gaara stopped his chakra flow and fell beside him. Lee immediately tried to pull Gaara to him, causing him to trip slightly and fall on top of him, knocking them both off their feet and into the grass. Lee lifted his head to the confused Gaara on top of him, he blushed slightly.

"Sorry." He apologized softly.

Gaara smiled in amusement. "Don't be." He said calmly, kissing the leaf nin softly before laying beside him, still holding him close. Soon Lee was off in a deep and happy sleep.

.

Throughout the night Gaara stayed silent as Lee slept, keeping a steady eye on Riku, but enjoying his time. He brushed the fallen strands of hair from Lee's peaceful face and smiled. He was happy he hadn't gotten up yet. But soon enough the sun rose and woke the genius of hard work. He blinked against the sun, meeting Gaara's blue eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." He greeted softly.

"Good morning" Lee yawned as he sat up.

"Do you feel better?" Lee nodded.

He looked to Riku, his body easily rising easily as his eyes began to twitch open.

"Just in time." Lee smiled. Gaara was glad he was able to trust Lee into resting beside him.

Riku started to mumble angrily as the ninja stood and sand slid over his mouth once more.

"I refuse to carry you any longer." Lee told him sharply. "But I will not hesitate to put you out again and let Gaara drag you behind us." He sealed his promise with a solid thumbs up and a serious straight face.

Riku stopped but the anger didn't leave his face as he looked away. He was forced to stand and they were off walking again. A couple hours went by when they approached a cliff, the same wall the ninja had raced. Gaara looked down the eerie drop and thought for a moment.

"Lee," He started. "How did you get down this with me?" He asked, some what in awe, turning to Lee.

"Well um," Lee smiled, a pink forming in his cheeks as he scratched at his neck. "I did not stop running."

Gaara took a moment to picture Lee in the dead of night running full speed down the wall with his wounded self in his arms. He wasn't quite sure what to say. "Thank you." He smiled softly. He took hold of Riku, walking towards the edge before turning back to Lee with a mischivous smirk. "Race you to the bottom." He called, falling backwards off the drop and pulling Riku with him.

Lee stood in shock for a quick moment before racing after him, picking up quick speed as he ran down the wall. Gaara was easily relaxed, aware his sand would catch them as Riku had wide eyes and visibly shouted through the sand. As the approached the ground, Gaara waited for his dry protective sheild. Instead he landed on something warm and firm. He looked up to see Lee's face smiling down on him.

"Do you really think I would let you win that easily?"

Gaara's look stayed as Lee let him stand. "That's incredible." He smiled. "You're so fast. It's amazing."

Lee blushed as he said this. It was strange, but nice to hear him say so. "T-Thanks" He stuttered happily. He looked to Riku laying in the sand, his face full of fear.

"Don't worry." Gaara told him as he stood the criminal up once more. "The sand protected him. He's just afraid of the fall." He half smirked as Riku shook for a moment. They started walking again, Lee taking his hand.

.

Night soon came upon them. As the sun fell, Riku walked under a tree and reclined against the bark, closing his eyes. Peace. Lee noticed, but was unsure.

"Do you think I should put him out?" He asked Gaara, mostly to see if Riku would react, but he didn't move.

Gaara looked over to him curiously. "No..." He replied calmly. "Not yet." He turned to Lee. "Let's set your tent. The wind is picking up and it's cold."

Lee smiled and advanced towards him, pulling him close. Lee loved the cold especially asfter a long day of training. In a way, Gaara's pale skin seemed cold to him. It almost reminded him of snow, so he loved it as well.

"Better?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"No." Gaara answered plainly. Lee's blush faded as he looked down hurt. Gaara pulled him closer and fell back onto a soft bed of warm sand. Lee lifted his head from Gaara's in confusion. The sand ninja smiled smally as he pulled the leaf nin in and kissed him, giving him warmth. "Now I'm better." Gaara answered afterwards.

Lee's smile returned as he hugged Gaara, unaware of how sleepy he was until he was out on top of him. Gaara smiled easily as he realised, and watched over his youthful blanket through the night.

.

As the sun rose, so did Lee. He looked down and smiled, realizing he was still on top of his redheaded sand ninja.

"We'll return to the Leaf village today." Gaara said, watching Lee's smile grow as they stood. They approached Riku, appearing to still be asleep. "I find it strange he has not been more of a hassle."

Lee studied him closely. "Riku!" He said loudly. The said man's eyes shot open, then glared at the one who woke him. "It is definitely him." Lee approved. "I agree."

Gaara stood Riku on his feet and they began the last of their trek. It wasn't long before the village was seen on the horizon. Lee smiled at the thought of being home, but he was suddenly filled with sadness and worry. Would Gaara keep his promise?"

"Gaara," He said softly, keeping his eyes at his feet. "Do you truly think you will stay with me?" There was no reply for a moment, but he was stopped by Gaara's feet before him and his hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Gaara's eyes, shining with strength, determination, and even a bit of happiness.

"Lee," He started. "I promised I wouldn't leave you. There is no thinking. I will." His straight face bent for a single moment, showing a smile as he mimiced Lee and gave him his own thumbs up.

Lee smiled broadly and tossed his arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." He said happily, now sure and ready to face Lady Tsunade. However he still had one question he wanted answered. He pulled away. "Gaara, could you please remove the sand from Riku's mouth?"

Both the sand captured and weilder looked up in surprise, but Gaara followed his request. Riku spat the sand taste from his mouth as it fled.

"What do you want?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

"I want to know why you have come all this way so quietly." Lee answered plainly.

Riku sighed, partcially in annoyance. "This is the first time I have ever lost in battle." He admitted. "I figured if I would be defeated after so long, it's only respectible to do what is asked. Even though most of my dignity is lost." He explained, the answer surprising both of them.

Lee half smiled. "Well thank you." He replied as he returned to Gaara's side, soon entering the Leaf village. Riku remained quiet as they walked to the Hokage's office, mostly because his mouth was still rittled with wet sand. When they arrived, Lee knocked quickly before their dynamic entry. "Lady Tsunade, we have returned with the theif from the Land of the Wind." He smiled proudly as they entered.

Tsunade looked to them with a half grin. "Ah yes, the two-faced ninja, correct?" She asked Riku.

He bowed his head slightly "Lady Tsunade." They walked to he desk.

"Thank you Gaara, Lee, this mission is nothing less than a sucess." She focused back on her desk. "Gaara you are free to return to your village."

"Actually Lady Tsunade," Gaara started, causing her to look up. "I'd like to request doing another mission here in Kohona."

Tsunade crossed her hands over each other and looked to Lee. "This is about you, isn't it?" Lee blushed as she sighed. "To be honest, from the start I was skeptical about sending just the two of you on a mission like this. If not just for the loss of a third shinobi, the thought of you two after what I was told about the Chunin exams was enough." Lee looked quickly to Gaara, who looked angered and upset by the comment. "You." Tsunade turned to Riku. "What is your real name?"

"Riku Yazume, ma'am."

Her eyes widened slightly as she continued. "Riku, what do you think off these two shinobi? Working together?"

"Well, surprisingly this is my first defeat against ninja. They were able to over come my most powerful jutsu." Riku explained. "I can honestly say in my thoughts they are a perfect team."

Tsuande smiled. "So you play to each other's strengths well." She uncrossed her hands and reclined. "Okay. Gaara, I'll see what I can do about getting you another mission with us over the next few days. Until then, both of you get some RnR."

Lee's eyes lit up and a smile spread over his face. To other's Gaara seemed unmoved, but Lee could tell he too was happy. "Thank you, Lady Tsuande." He smiled as they began their exit. He took Gaara's hand and began to lead the way.

"Lee where are we going?" Gaara asked curiously, perhaps even a bit of Lee's excitement.

"I want to show you something." Lee smiled as he spead up, running now as they went through the town.

.

Lee finally stopped on top of a bridge, a river calmly ran underneath as petals from flowering trees nearby fell in.

"Do you like it?" Lee asked. Gaara nodded. "I come here all the time." He smiled as he looked out over the water. "I never really thought of it before, but now, it kind of reminds me of you."

Gaara looked over to him. Lee was blushing slightly. "Of me?"

Lee nodded. "Yes."

"How?"

He smiled to him. "Because it is so calm and quiet. It is very relaxing..." He started as something caught his eye. "And..." He walked past Gaara into the grass. He quickly grabbed something and kept it behind his back as he returned to him. "I love it so much." He pulled a flower from behind him, it was red along the edges of the petals and shaded to a sandy color in the middle. He handed it to the surprised but happy Gaara. He had never heard that before. Gaara smiled as he pulled the cork from his gourd, a handful of hand running into his palm. He swirled it around, whispering something, them closed it into a tight fist. When he opened it, a small, solid sand heart laid perfectly in his hand. Lee watch in awe as he did. "How did you do that?"

Gaara's smile remained as he gave him the heart. "It's a protective jutsu I learned, but never used. Put it in your pocket." Lee looked to him curiously, but did as he asked. "Do you trust me?" He asked plainly.

Lee looked up. "Of course." He smiled.

Without warning Gaara quickly slid sand from his gourd in offencive spikes and hurled them at Lee. Lee was shocked and was too late to react, he raised his arms to try to stop it. Suddenly he heard the sand crash and fall. He opened his eyes to a sheild of sand that had stopped them.

"Hold out your hand." Gaara's voice came from the other side. Lee straightened as he held out his hand, the sand spun and returned to it, once again forming a perfect heart.

Lee looked in amazement for a moment then turned to Gaara. "Gaara..."

"When I learned that jutsu I never thought I'd use it." He explained. "It's only meant to be given to the one most precious to you. The one you... love." Lee's shock turned to joy as he pulled Gaara into a passion filled kiss, which he met head on. "Lee," Gaara smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I am lucky to have you too." Lee smiled in return as Gaara kissed him once more. To Gaara, Lee's lips were soft and warm, like his cloud of sand. To Lee, he tasted of sand. But it wasn't a bitter taste like Riku had gotten, it was good, almost sweet. Their thoughts were interrupted by a need for breath, each pulling away with a silent gasp. Keeping their hold they walked to one side of the bridge, reaching the grass they fell beside each other, resting easy and happy as they looked up the the sky. Arms around each other, they were loved.


End file.
